Cults and crime organizations
by darkhooded-angel
Summary: (Senru) When two uninnocent but pure souls meet, will they be able to help one another? Rukawa is the heir of a cult while Akira is the heir of a cime org.
1. Prologue

Cults and Crime Organizations  
  
Disclaimer: SD is not mine.  
  
Summary: Rukawa Kaede, the son of a cult leader and a nun, is currently a member of a cult. Sendoh Akira is the son of a respected governess and a feared outlaw. What happens to them? Read on to find out.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Prologue  
  
The snow draped all over the tired and cold nun. Her habit was already covered with thick snow. She felt cold all over.  
  
"Why did I tell them anyway?" She murmured to herself.  
  
She made a mistake, to have an affair with a cult member. However, that wasn't it. Her biggest mistake was she trusted him too much. Now, she's nine months pregnant, driven away from the convent, and due tomorrow. What is she supposed to do with the child she's going to give birth to?  
  
'That damn Touya. Hell to all cult members.' She can feel hot liquid trickling down her cheek.  
  
She thought Touya loved her but ever since she told him that she's pregnant, he avoided her. They see each other sometimes, though, but if she'll raise the topic about their child, he'll avoid it. Touya never showed up after he attained his dark powers.  
  
'Damn, he should have a responsibility.'  
  
Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. She turned around to see a tall man with foxy blue eyes covered by a dark hood. He walked towards the pregnant nun.  
  
"To... Touya?" Her voice wavered a bit while the man continued to walk towards her, making her weak in the knees. Soon, he was just in front of her. Sakura felt cold all over and her eyes were as large as saucers.  
  
"Touya, is that you?" She asked.  
  
The man ignored her and bent down. "When are you due?" He asked, cold and emotionless.  
  
Sakura felt a bolt of electricity from her tummy. "Tomorrow." She replied shortly. The man smiled and placed a cold hand at her forehead.  
  
Sakura followed him, as if on daze and the next thing she knew, she was inside the cult hideout. She tried to get up, but she was tied on a wooden table. She panicked and as she gazed around, what she saw made her more afraid.  
  
Surrounding her were men dressed in dark hoods, kneeling. It was as if they were getting ready to pray. Afterwards, Touya, who was meditating at the corner of the room, stood up. All the other members saw this and settled down to form a circle shape surrounding Sakura.  
  
Touya neared Sakura, who was still bound to the wooden table. He stood up straight and whispered an incantation. Soon, Sakura felt stiff and much to her surprise, the men surrounding her chanted the devil's name. They raised their hands, and then bowed. They raised their hands again, and it was all a repetition.  
  
Sakura can hear her heart beating. Then Touya also joined in the chanting. After a minute or two, they stopped with their heads bowed. As Touya touched her womb, she felt a tinge of electricity and the contractions started. She howled out loud.  
  
It felt as if the child in her womb jumped to the touch. Soon, she felt blood between her legs.  
  
"Touya! Please." She begged but he didn't stop. The men still chanted along with Touya, amidst her shouts. Then, after another minute, Touya touched her womb again. It was living hell.  
  
After an hour, Sakura heard a cry of a baby, as she felt drained of energy. There was much blood lost. She took a last peek at her son, and then she blacked out.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
It was just an ordinary village of rich people, right? The structure of the houses, the elegant cars parked in the garages, right? Wrong. Always remember never to judge a book by its cover. Why? For in this normal village the Ichigaki residence, the largest mansion of all which is located at the innermost of the place, was full of blood. Blood was scattered all over the expensive carpets, while the beautiful designs of the wallpapers were now destroyed.  
  
"Mom? What's happening?" A three-year-old boy asked the woman carrying him. His eyes were covered, just as his mom had ordered.  
  
"Nothing, Akira. Whatever happens, cover your eyes, OK?" The woman with the face as white as the snow, told her child.  
  
"Yes, mom. But, why do I smell blood everywhere? And why did I hear Oba- san's (auntie's) scream a while ago?" The frustrated child asked once more. This time though, he didn't get a response from his mother.  
  
He felt his mom stop and placed him on the floor. He heard something like the door creaking. His mom turned to him.  
  
"OK, Akira, hide here, but, whatever happens, just stay here, OK? Remember, never ever open your eyes."  
  
Akira nodded as he felt his way into the closet. His mom closed it.  
  
Akira patiently waited for his mom to come back, but already (4/5/6/7) hours have passed without a sign of his mom. So, the impatient Akira opened his eyes and darkness greeted him. "Mom? Where are you?" His voice wavered as he felt hot streams of liquid trickling down his cheeks.  
  
The confused Akira crawled on the floor. He went towards the door of the master's bedroom and heard voices talking.  
  
Man1: Shizuka, I know that I have a son with you! You have to give him to me. Hand him over and I will not hurt you.  
  
Shizuka: No! How many times do I have to tell you?!? You don't have a child with me!  
  
Man1: Shizuka, I know you're lying. Now, hand me my son.  
  
Shizuka: Hand you? Akira is not a toy or an instrument you can use for world domination, bastard!  
  
Man1: See? I know that we have a child. Now give him to me!  
  
Akira was getting more and more curious at the moment. So, he crept out and saw a man talking with his mother. The man with the handsome ragged face saw him. Then, the man raged with fear.  
  
"You lied Shizuka! Who is this boy?" The furious man asked the pale face lady.  
  
Akira watched the two, not really understanding what's happening. His mother quickly grabbed him.  
  
"No! You aren't taking him. You can't give him a future. He's staying with me. You can't use him for your world domination shit."  
  
The man suddenly growled. "World domination is not a shit, you bitch!" He slapped her in the face, making the two year old scared to death.  
  
Akira started to wail his lungs out. The man grabbed the him. "He's staying with me."  
  
Akira can't understand anything now. The ragged man hurting his mother now grabbed him carelessly. He started to sob furiously.  
  
"Give my Akira back!" Shizuka tried to grab her son, but little did she know that the action would end her life.  
  
The man stabbed Shizuka. She didn't move for a while, surprised by the sudden pain that jolted her. Soon, she fell limply on the floor. "How can you do this? I thought you love me."  
  
Akira's eyes widened in disbelief. "MOM!!!"  
  
The man carelessly ignored him, though. "People change, Shizuka, people change."  
  
With that, he left the house with a petrified Akira.  
  
TSUZUKU... (to be continued...) 


	2. Everything starts from a simple scheme

Cults and Crime Organizations  
  
Disclaimer: SD is not mine.  
  
Important A/N: I'm sorry, I seemed to have placed my brain somewhere that I forgot the title of the story. Gomen. At least now, I have written the right one. This chapter will be kind of another prologue; I should have combined this and the first prologue. I'm sorry. To make up for my mistakes, the next chapter, the real chapter one, will be updated faster than I did for this one. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, minna-san.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chapter one  
  
+~+~ Fourteen years later +~+~  
  
The sun still shone, but unlike a while ago, it was ready to rest. A lot of people walked on the roads of Kanagawa. They were either going to their homes or hanging out with friends. From above, they look just like ants.  
  
At a secluded part of the district, you can hear endless dribbling of the ball. Sweat draped all over the body of the two players. The score: 23-22.  
  
Sendoh Akira faked a jump shot, but Rukawa Kaede saw this. However, Sendoh was prepared for that and has another surprise in bag. He turned his head to the left and ran to the right. He shot a three-pointer.  
  
The ball bounced three times until it rolled steadily to the grass. Rukawa straightened himself and turned to Sendoh. Sendoh smiled at him, the opposite reaction of the other.  
  
"Nice one, Rukawa-kun."  
  
The other ignored him, as usual, and drank all the contents of the bottle he had in his hand.  
  
"Do'aho." He muttered.  
  
Sendoh smiled, yet again. "Someday, you're going to defeat me, Rukawa." The mentioned just gave him a blank stare.  
  
Rukawa was about to go when he heard his companion call him.  
  
"Hey, Rukawa-kun, How about treating me out?" Sendoh asked.  
  
He gave him a deadpan expression and walked away. Sendoh pouted.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, don't be a snob." That always did the trick. Not now, though.  
  
The fox stopped, but he didn't turn to his one-on-one playmate. "I have something else to do." Then, he continued to walk. Soon, Sendoh can't see any trace of him as he blended with the crowd.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
(Rukawa)  
  
Have you ever felt that your eyes are closed when they are actually open? That is what he is feeling right now. Miracle though, that he didn't bump to something. The cult members seem to have the sharpest sense on Earth. Whatever that kind of sense is.  
  
He sat down silent on the soft grass, the basketball court behind him. Then, somebody tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Do'aho. We're still having a ritual." The man said.  
  
He looked up to see almost nothing except ice blue eyes, like his. In fact, the man seemed to be his identical twin brother, putting away the gray wisps of hair.  
  
He nodded and followed. After a few steps, he can already hear the familiar midnight chanting. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes.  
  
His companion stopped. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
He opened his eyes, nodded, and went to the front row. He started chanting like the others, while watching all the time the back of his father.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
(Sendoh)  
  
Eight, nine, three. Those were the numbers written on the steel door in a certain building in Kanagawa. There were voices inside, and one can sense danger in it.  
  
"Damn it! That transaction is our major income for the month." A roaring voice was heard from the inside.  
  
All the people in the room felt their hair all rise up. All except one and that person is playing with his sign pen.  
  
"Mr. Sendoh, calm down. The police might have found evidence that may lead to us, but they still need more evidence in order to have a raid. Right now, we only need to be careful." An American told the raging businessman.  
  
Tetsuya Sendoh silently admitted his lost. He sighed, and went back to reading the records. Everybody silently sighed in relief.  
  
However, his son is still oblivious to the great problem they have. This time, he was playing with a ruler and eraser.  
  
"SOS. SOS. The aliens are catching up with us." He murmured to himself. It was soft, but the American businessman beside him heard it. The American cleared his throat.  
  
Akira didn't hear it. He continued to play in the middle of a very important meeting. He played and played, and luck was on his side since the American didn't tell his father.  
  
However, everything has to end, luck included. For our dear spiky head lost grip of the eraser, which was located at the end of the ruler. It flew, and of all people and parts to hit, the eraser hit Tetsuya's forehead. Then, it bounced back, and fell into Tetsuya's red wine. Very fortunate for Akira though, since the red wine splashed on the document that his father was reading.  
  
Everyone gulped nervously as they saw a vein pop on Tetsuya's forehead. Akira backed away.  
  
"Akira." Tetsuya said, his cobalt eyes burning, wanting to kill his son. He can't do so, for his son is intelligent and he needs him in order to dominate the world. Akira bit his lower lip.  
  
"What do you think shall we do in order to still have transactions without the police seeing us?" Tetsuya calmly asked.  
  
Akira smiled. "They had already expected that our base is in Japan, right? I believe that we are not yet recognized in neighboring countries." He said.  
  
The American businessman beside him approved. "Akira is right. The neighboring countries are clueless, anyway."  
  
Tetsuya smiled at his son. "Nice one, Akira. I would appreciate it more if you'll stop playing between meetings, though." Akira smiled at his father.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Midnight.  
  
It was already midnight, and the full moon shone brightly. Akira Sendoh walked aimlessly along the silent streets of Kanagawa. His formal suit was wrinkled already. After the meeting, it seemed as if he can't sleep anymore. Too much coffee, perhaps, and the other officers seem too sleepy to have another round of Black Jack with him.  
  
A court appeared right in front of him. He smiled and went nearer. He saw another figure, though, that was standing still. The figure seemed to hear his footsteps.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The figure asked, with the icy voice familiar to Akira. He smiled at the figure.  
  
"Walking. How about you? It's a miracle, though, that the sleepy ice prince seem to have insomnia." Akira said, sitting on the bench near him. Kaede turned to him, with the glare and all.  
  
"Do'ahou." He said his well-known phrase.  
  
Akira just smiled. Kaede went near him, and they sat still. The peace they were looking for, after doing the things that they are obliged to do, was ever so present. Unfortunately, it was scarce. A figure wearing a long dark coat like Rukawa's appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Kaede, aren't you going home yet? You still have classes tomorrow." Touya said, although he was really ordering his son to come with him. Kaede stood up and followed his father.  
  
Soon, Tetsuya also appeared, but this time, Akira heard him. "Who is that, Akira? I didn't see him with you anywhere." Tetsuya asked, sitting at the place where Kaede sat a while ago.  
  
Akira nodded and stood up. "I think I'll go home now."  
  
Tetsuya followed Akira with his eyes. Soon, he couldn't see traces of his son anywhere.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
TSUZUKU (to be continued...) 


	3. Everyone has their responsibilities

Cults and Crime Organizations  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine  
  
A/N: Thank you for all those who reviews! And to my regular reviewer, jam. Arigato!! Anyway, you might have noticed that there are hardly any Supernatural thingies here. Do not worry, all those stuff will occur in this chapter. Arigato!!!  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The sun shone brightly in the sky, the clouds floating on the sky. The birds chirped, waking up two young lads who stayed up late last night because of their so-called meetings.  
  
"Young master, Please wake up now. The chauffer is ready. He's just waiting for you." The young maid tried to wake up a certain young lad for quite a minute now. Akira tried to ignore her, although he can hear her clearly.  
  
"Akira! For Pete's sake, I'm trying to read the blurry documents here in my room, so wake up now! Let me just remind you that you were the reason why these documents are illegible! I'm telling you to wake up now, or else!"  
  
The angry roar of his father made Akira get up at the exact second he heard the 'or else' line. He gave the maid a cute smile before he went to his bathroom. He changed his pajamas and went to the car for school.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
In another part of Kanagawa, another scene similar to the first is happening.  
  
The wind caressed his face, the curtains moving with it. The boy lies down on his bed, all peaceful. It might be a miracle for others to still sleep despite the loud ranting of his father outside, but it isn't for him for it had become a habit.  
  
"Kaede! Damn it! Wake up!" The icy voice laced with anger said, knocking loudly on the door. Touya's son didn't pay attention to him, though, and still cuddled the teddy bear beside him.  
  
"Kaede. I will count one to three, and if you still won't get out of that room, I will get in." Touya warned.  
  
Even if he shouted out loud, he knew that his son does not hear him. He sighed, defeated, and opened his son's door. A very familiar sight greeted him. His son was sleeping peacefully, hugging a big teddy bear.  
  
He approached Kaede, his steps barely heard just like other cult members. He gently shook Kaede's right shoulder. "Kaede, wake up now."  
  
Those firm words were all it took for his son to wake up. The boy opened his eyes. He went to the dining table and ate the breakfast like a zombie. His father followed him. They ate the breakfast in silence until his father spoke.  
  
"Kaede, I'm so disappointed with your attitude last night." Touya said when he noticed that Kaede's senses are going back. Kaede stopped eating and paid attention to his father.  
  
Touya shook his head. "You are always out of your mind. Let me just remind you that on your 15th birthday, you will receive your powers." That caught his attention. He choked badly that Touya has to pat his back.  
  
When he was done, he asked his father. "I thought I'll have it on my 25th birthday."  
  
Touya shook his head. "You are the next leader. You should receive it earlier than the rest." There was an awkward silence.  
  
Suddenly, Kaede stood up. "I'll go now."  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
The cold, chilly wind made contact with his skin.  
  
"Let me just remind you, Akira, that there will be a meeting at 6 pm later. Don't be late." The American said.  
  
Akira stared in disbelief at the Yakuza officer beside him. "We have basketball practice!"  
  
The American shook his head. "No, you don't. Your coach dismisses you at 5 pm. It's just that you meet a certain guy to have a one-on-one, right?" Akira shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe that you are actually spying on me!" He said. It was the first time that Akira actually got mad with someone.  
  
"It was your father that ordered me to do so." The man said. Akira glared at him. The man shook his head.  
  
"Tell me how the organization would be with a person like you as the leader, Akira. I caught you last night. What's with the SOS, anyway?"  
  
Akira glared at him again. "Who told you that I want to be the leader, anyway?" He spat, the words bitterly. His companion ignored him.  
  
He tapped the chauffer at the shoulder. "Drop me at the main office."  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
The school was crowded, as usual. All the people were wearing their winter suits. The winds outside howled, as loud as you can ever imagine. However, the noise was not comparable with the loud shrieks inside.  
  
"Rukawa-kun is really so kawaii!" One of the girls surrounding the famous rookie said.  
  
The other girls' words are not audible. What do you expect in a hall full of people, girls mainly, shrieking, anyway? The walking block of ice didn't mind them, as usual, and was lost in his thoughts, letting his reflexes tell him where he should go.  
  
What did his father mean? He isn't ready for this. First, midnight gatherings that had extended until 2 am, then 3 am... He can understand that. The weird ESP thing, that is at least bearable. But, dark powers? That's too much! What if he can already hurt someone without knowing it? He did that almost before, and that is just ESP. Now dark powers?  
  
Soon, much to his disapproval, he felt sleep touching his eyes once again.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Akira entered the school halls with an angry face. The whole Ryonan campus was too surprised with their basketball ace to say anything else. He met a lot of familiar people from the basketball club, but he ignored them. He was still outraged with the revelation a while ago. Did they mean that they are going to inspect on his personal life all the time? Hikoichi walked beside him, much to his annoyance.  
  
"Sendoh-san, what's with the cross face? Did you just change places with your best friend, Koshino?" He teased.  
  
Akira just shook him off. "I'm not in the mood to joke, Hikoichi." He said, walking faster.  
  
This wasn't just the first time, though. Once, his best friend Koshino almost got killed because of Yakuza. The whole practice game with Shohoku last year was also almost ruined. They didn't have to look at what he's always doing, do they? It was as if he would tell the cops information about himself and the Yakuza.  
  
He glared at his locker number: 893. Oh, yeah, great coincidence.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
There was nothing else you can hear but the screeching of basketball rubber shoes and stupid shrieks of the girls at the gym. Ever since the team won over the Japan's number 1 basketball team, the gym was always full of people, ranging from the students to different basketball coaches. Actually, ever since they went to the Inter High, the people in the gym watching them increased rapidly. There was a practice game between the freshmen against the sophomores and the seniors were to end. Miyagi dribbled the ball. A first year was guarding him. Miyagi passed the ball to Mitsui. Mitsui caught the ball and dribbled it. Rukawa guarded him. The ball was dribbled and dribbled.  
  
Mitsui passed the ball to Miyagi. It was intercepted by Rukawa. He rushed back to their side of court and did a three-point shot. It landed smoothly. The score was 78-80, in favor of the seniors. Ten seconds on the clock.  
  
Mitsui passed the ball to Miyagi. Miyagi dribbled the ball calmly. He smiled. "Everything would be alright, just don't let them score." He said. The ball was dribbled calmly. Not until... Super Rookie steals the ball. He dribbles it again and again until he reaches the other half court. Yeah, he is determined on the outside, but, he is thinking deeply in the inside.  
  
'Fifteen? Fifteen?!' He asked, the number echoing in his mind. No freaking way.  
  
The ball slipped his hands.  
  
"Teme, baka kitsune!" Sakuragi shouted to the fox. Rukawa returned to his senses and chased for the ball, too. He was late, though, for Sakuragi already caught the ball and shot for a three-pointer. The ball was released just in time. All they needed was for the ball to be shot.  
  
The ball bounced twice on the ring and landed smoothly in. Freshmen won the game.  
  
(At the locker room...)  
  
"Nice shot, Sakuragi!" Miyagi said.  
  
Mitsui threw a towel to the two of them. (He's taking a bath.) The freshmen couldn't have scored if it wasn't for Rukawa.  
  
"Ne, Rukawa." He said, knocking on the wall that separates his shower room to Rukawa. The three basketball players didn't get a response.  
  
"Quit it, Mitsui. The kitsune is probably sleeping again." Hanamichi said.  
  
Miyagi sighed. "Mitsui-sempai does have a point, you know."  
  
The fox went out of his shower room and started to get dressed. Water is still dripping from here, though, and sooner or later, the locker room is going to flood.  
  
"Oi! Kitsune! You can wipe yourself first, you know!" Hanamichi said, wiping water off his sports bag.  
  
Rukawa glared at him and finished dressing himself up with the overcoat.  
  
"Teme! You stupid fox, we should have win easily if it weren't for you!" Hanamichi said, ready for action.  
  
"Get off me, do'aho. I'm not in the mood to fight with you." He said, his blood pressure increasing. His glare was intense.  
  
Sakuragi didn't stop, though. "I am the one and only reason on why we, the freshmen, won. You have nothing to brag about! I'm the tensai! You're nothing but a stupid good-for-nothing!"  
  
The words hit Rukawa as hard as cement hit on his head.  
  
"I said get off! Get off me, you do'aho!" Rukawa said as he glared at Sakuragi and slammed the door.  
  
There is nothing wrong with the slamming of the door, but, what happened after that does.  
  
"WOW! What the heck...?" Mitsui shouted at the shower. There was a loud sound of water, and sooner or later, the place is going to flood literally.  
  
"Mitchy! Turn that shower off! The water's flowing in here!" Sakuragi said. Mitsui tried to turn it off, but the shower seemed to have a mind of its own.  
  
Mitsui grabbed a towel. "Let's report this to the maintenance office!" He said. They were all surprised when they looked down. The water that Rukawa had dripped... turned to ice?  
  
"Ouch! We should report this to the office right now! Move right now or else your feet will stick to the ice!" Two frantic lads and one wet, half- naked man rushed outside. They were stopped when they bumped a certain person.  
  
They all looked up at the person they bumped to.  
  
"Gori! Look! The locker is..."  
  
"Flooded!" Miyagi finished Sakuragi's sentence. Mitsui nodded.  
  
Akagi raised a brow at Mitsui. "And what are you doing at the school corridors, half-naked?"  
  
Mitsui blushed. "That's not what's important as of now! The locker room is flooded!" His shout echoed at the corridors.  
  
"Fine. I had enough of these idiocy." He said. Akagi walked at the corridors, followed by three scared lads.  
  
"You can laugh out loud now." Akagi said. He scowled at the three and turned his back.  
  
The three peeped at the room, and saw nothing but a clean, shining room.  
  
TSUZUKU (to be continued...)  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ 


	4. Escape is for cowards

Cults and Crime Organizations  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. Everything in this fanfic is completely fictional.  
  
Summary: Rukawa Kaede is the son of a nun and a cult member, who is currently the leader. Sendoh Akira is the son of a respected governess and a feared outlaw. Read on.  
  
A/N: Here comes the most awaited part of the fanfic. The sappiness and the fantasy-ness are here! The long wait is over... Eh.... Anyway, Jam, that was the number of the room where they usually have their meetings. Chapter two, right?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The repetition of their idol's name echoed all over the hollow lake. The lake was clear, really blue with the moon's reflection on it. The winds howled along, but it didn't win over the loud chanting.  
  
He stood there, imitating everyone's actions. Hands were all up, then down, then up, then down. He continued doing so. At the corner of his eye, he saw his father performing those ceremonies, as usual.  
  
The moon was shining up ahead, and the lake was as still as a desert itself. Perfect would have been the best word for it if it hadn't been for the cult. The next thing he knew, he was chanting around a bonfire.  
  
When will he stop doing these things, anyway? It's much against his will, but thank you very much to his father, he has to stay there. Forever. It was as if he wanted the active ESP and, next year, powers.  
  
***  
  
'The wolves howled. The forest was dark, despite the full moon above. His steps were heard, echoing on the mountains. Yet, he knows that someone, or something, is watching him. The moon above, at its full phase, seemed to wink. It seems that everyone will enjoy this moment. Not him, though, He had always feared full moons.  
  
He stopped thinking when he heard a wolf's howl. There were wolves around him, surrounding him in the nick of time. He shivered, and fear was in his eyes. He stood there, frozen on the spot. A wolf started the attack. It leaped, ready to devour him. He stood at the center if the forest, ready to be eaten by the wolves.  
  
Suddenly, there was something that seemed to protect him. A "dark coat" appeared in front of him. The "dark coat" fought the wolves. The fighter with the dark coat glared at a distant wolf, and pointed to him. Then, "something" seemed to get out of his finger, some strange force. The certain wolf, which seemed to be the pack's leader, was struck by the "Force." With that, all the other wolves retreated, bringing with them the injured leader.  
  
He can barely see anything now, the full moon was already covered by a thick cloud. He wanted to thank the fighter with the dark coat. He searched for the fighter, and saw him getting his torn coat.  
  
"Um... thank you Mr. ...?" He said, trying to ask the other's name.  
  
The fighter, didn't speak, instead he turned to him. The moon was still covered by a thick, dark cloud, so he can't see the fighter very clearly. All he saw were blue eyes.'  
  
Akira woke up, panting. That was not the first time he had dreamt of that weird dream, actually. This was the umpteenth time and each time he didn't see his savior's face. Oh, well. He dressed himself up, and went downstairs. There, he met his dad, sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"Akira? Do you have any classes today?" His dad asked. Akira smiled at his dad gently.  
  
"Nope, none really. Why so?" He returned a question.  
  
"There is a transportation of the illegal drugs at the usual place. Want to join us? You need to, you know, since you will be the next one to lead the organization."  
  
Akira sighed. "Yeah, I'll try to go, but we have a practice game." He said, trying to excuse himself. His father halted him.  
  
"No, you don't! I know the schedule of your basketball team, and you don't have any!" the voice reverberated all over the living room.  
  
Akira bit his lower lip. Anger rose up again. "Hey! Are you spying on me or what?" he asked.  
  
Mr. Sendoh was surprised, since his son barely raises his voice. "Akira, HOW MANY DAMN TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOU are the NEXT LEADER of the organization!"  
  
Akira's fists resembled a ball. "Can't I have my own life? This is my life, and you aren't the one who will control it!" At that time, Tetsuya banged his hands to the coffee table.  
  
"That's it, Akira! One more word and you're out of here."  
  
"Oh, yes! I'm out of here! I'm quitting the organization." Akira didn't know that he made a risky decision.  
  
***  
  
Kaede sighed. He closed his eyes and ran. Lately, he noticed that it seems that he won't go tired at all, even if he ran fifteen times around the court. Uh oh, not THAT again! Every time he hears 15, or thinks about it, electricity runs up his spine. Sooner or later, he'll go mad.  
  
He felt a ball coming to his direction, because of his sense, whatever that sense is. He caught it gracefully, and went for a lay-up. It worked. He landed on both of his feet, and turned around to look at his other teammates.  
  
He saw Mitsui, Miyagi and the do'aho looking at him weirdly. That wasn't the first time they did that, it has started ever since the start of the practice. Why anyway? The last time he checked, he didn't do anything to them at all. He didn't curse Sakuragi or kick him. He never insults the other two.  
  
He got annoyed. He went nearer to the three of them.  
  
"What the heck do you want?" He asked, his eyes ready to drill their heads.  
  
Miyagi raised his right brow. "Don't pretend that you don't know anything. Remember what happened on the locker room yesterday? You were the cause of it, weren't you?"  
  
Mitsui and Sakuragi were looking at him, too. If you'll look at them, it seems like they're afraid of the Ice Prince.  
  
He had never felt this confused in his whole life. "What happened yesterday?" He was feeling very nervous already. What if he had already used his powers without even knowing it? OMG.  
  
"Shut up, baka kitsune!" Sakuragi said. He pushed Rukawa, which caused them to stumble on the floor.  
  
"Don't pretend that you do not know! The moment you banged the door, the water had all gone crazy! The shower can't be turned off, and the water that you dropped on the floor turned to ice!" Hanamichi said. He was trembling very hard, and his hands are cold. Yet, you could see that everything he's telling is true.  
  
"Sakuragi, stop that!" Mitsui said, trying to drag Sakuragi off. All the other people at the gym stopped and looked at the two.  
  
"No, we should learn the truth, Mitchi! Kitsune is not an ordinary human being! See, he isn't even tired or sweating!"  
  
Kaede's breath got caught in his throat. He gulped hard.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" With that, he pushed Sakuragi with a inhuman strength that caused Sakuragi to hit the ground ten meters away from Rukawa. Rukawa ran away from his teammates.  
  
***  
  
He was panting when he stopped. He held on his knees for support. He was already sweating.  
  
After a minute or two of trying to compose himself, he continued on his walking. There, he noticed that he had ran until Ryonan. It was already 12 a.m., meaning he had ran for 4 hours.  
  
Suddenly, someone bumped to him. "Eh, gomen ne." The tranquil voice apologized. Although it had already lost its cheerfulness, he can still identify it.  
  
"Sendoh?"  
  
Akira looked up to whomever he had bumped to. He had never been surprised in his whole life.  
  
"Huh? Rukawa? What are you doing here?" He asked. The other didn't respond to him. Rukawa looked at Sendoh, puzzled.  
  
"Did you just cry?"  
  
Akira felt his face redden. Maybe he really was too obvious? He turned around and saw his reflection at a glass in a shop. "HEY! It isn't that obvious. How did you know?"  
  
Kaede shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Akira just smiled at the other one. "Can I go with you? You see, I really have nothing to do. And, anyway, what are you doing here? You reached Ryonan? And you're sweating!"  
  
It was Rukawa's time to blush. Is he really supposed to say it to the other? Oh, but it really is the truth.  
  
"Ah... it's none of your business." He Rukawa finally said.  
  
Akira sighed. "Hey, you know what, I know a great park out here. Maybe you'd like to go with me?" Akira asked, and Rukawa just followed the older one. The next thing he knew, he was at the park.  
  
The park was empty. It was very silent, and anyone would really appreciate the scenario. The birds were chirping, and the sun warmed two troubled boys.  
  
Akira then asked the question he really wanted to ask. "Um... Rukawa-kun? Do you know any boarding house near here? I need somewhere to sleep tonight." He said, playing with his fingers.  
  
Rukawa stared at him. "You, the rich brat?" He teased.  
  
It was when Sendoh turned to him that he noticed that Sendoh wasn't kidding. He can see the troubles floating on the blue sea eyes, very much like his own pair of eyes. Rukawa sighed.  
  
"Maybe you can stay in my place. Nothing's really wrong, my dad only gets home on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." Akira smiled the most sincere smile he has.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Rukawa stared at the person next to him. Whatever happened to the cheerful Akira? He wanted to ask, but he knows it wouldn't do much good. He simply sat there, relaxing himself from all that happened at their practice a while ago.  
  
Sendoh sighed, watching the cricket at a certain leaf. He has to get away from here, he knows that the other members of the organizations are looking for him. It was a good thing that Rukawa offered him a place to stay in before he flies to Germany.  
  
He stared at the person beside him. There is something wrong with Rukawa, he just can't point it out. The other boy seems to be more pressured than he already is normally.  
  
They enjoyed their serenity, their only escape from the worlds that they live in. Soon, Rukawa stood up. "I'm going now. Do you want to go with me?" He asked.  
  
Sendoh nodded. He stood up and followed Rukawa.  
  
They walked slowly, watching the already setting sun. It was a very rare opportunity for them to relax that way.  
  
Sendoh sighed. No, I'm not going to worry about those things yet. Tomorrow is tomorrow, and today is today.  
  
Rukawa thought to himself. How will he face the people at the basketball team tomorrow at the practice? Oh, well. He still should relax. This is a very rare occasion for him to unwind. And this is his only chance to escape. Who cares if escape is for cowards, anyway?  
  
They stared at the setting sun once again before they headed to the train station.  
  
TSUZUKU (to be continued...) 


	5. Friends are more treasurable than gold

Title: Cults and crime organizations  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine.  
  
Warning: everything here is fiction.  
  
Pairing: Senru  
  
Summary: Rukawa is the son of a nun and a cult leader. Sendoh is the son of an outlaw and a governess. Read on to find out...  
  
Chapter four  
  
Touya eyed his house suspiciously. He sniffed the air, as if he could determine what's wrong by just sniffing it. Actually, he can. Then, panic filled him. "What the...? Was that the smell of a Catholic human?" He asked. He hurriedly went to the house.  
  
When he got in, the aura was very soothing, the contrary of the usual aura in the Rukawa residence. Touya stood at the middle of their living room, as if expecting an attack from a foreign body. He took out a pocket knife.  
  
Ironic, though, what greeted him was a cheerful greeting of a cheerful person. "Good evening, sir. You must be Rukawa-san." Akira said as he bowed his head politely. Rukawa Touya almost raised a brow, but, nevertheless, he replied with a short nod of his. He hid the pocket knife, which Akira himself didn't see.  
  
"Where's Kaede?" He asked. Akira smiled at the person in front of him. "He's taking a bath, sir. Oh, you might be asking who I am, sir. I'm your son's friend. My name is Sendoh Akira." He said.  
  
Touya nearly raised a brow with the thought of his son and a friend. 'Those two words just don't match'. He thought to himself. "I'm Touya Rukawa, Kaede's father." He also said. Akira smiled. "You look so much like your son, Rukawa-san." He said as he smiled the usual smile he has.  
  
Suddenly, Rukawa Kaede's room opened. Akira stared at him with the ready smile. "Rukawa-kun? Your father is already here." Akira said. A Kaede in his pajamas drying his hair walked near to Sendoh and peeked downstairs. There indeed was an older version of him.  
  
Kaede gulped a bit. He knew that his dad would be angry about bringing a Christian friend home. As luck would have it, his father doesn't seem to be angry at all. He nodded, and they both went to his room.  
  
Akira smiled to himself, delighted. Those two really look like each other. Sapphire eyes, same posture, and everything else. He just went downstairs and sat to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, the two Rukawa are having a conversation. "Kaede, I don't care if he's going to live here, but one thing is for sure: get him away of the cult. You know what the hell happens." Touya warned his son. Kaede sighed in relief.  
  
Touya made his way downstairs. He was actually in a rush, but he doesn't give a damn. On his way downstairs, he met the certain boy his son was about to stay with. Could Kaede hide their teeny-weeny secret? Many doubts fill his head.  
  
Akira looked up from the dining table he was setting. "Uh... Rukawa-san? Will you eat dinner with us?" He asked, although he could surely see that the other was already leaving. "No, I have something to do."  
  
Akira just watched the retreating figure.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
It was a normal Sunday on the Rukawa residence, except for their visitor. The date was December 30.  
  
Kaede Rukawa was still in his deep slumber. His father is having breakfast with Akira. Touya was feeling weird lately, feeling comfortable with a stranger. However, Akira was very unaware about it. He was too happy chomping on his ramen.  
  
Touya ate all the noodles left on his plate and walked off to his son's room. He opened Kaede's bedroom and nudged him strictly but gently, that is if you get it. Kaede opened his eyes and followed his father downstairs, just to find Akira munching bananas. (A/n: munch?)  
  
When Akira was finished, Touya sat at the head table, Akira on his left and Kaede on his right. "You might be wondering what I'm doing here. I'll be staying with a friend this month. I left money on my room, you can use it." He said as he stood up. He picked up a bag at the corner of the house. As he opened the door, he added, "Don't look at my drawers. You'll find nothing there."  
  
Akira ran to open the door for the older Rukawa, followed by Kaede himself. "Bye Rukawa-san!" Akira's farewell was heard by Touya. Touya looked back, and saw how different his son is with his friend. He nodded to the two as he opened the door of his car and hopped in. He whistled to himself, thinking how his son would deal with someone almost his complete opposite.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Kaede walked in the house and started to rinse the plates on the table. Akira took them away. "Let me do that. Have your breakfast first." Kaede raised a brow. Akira offered his smile, which Kaede can not say no to. He shrugged and ate.  
  
Akira finished washing them, which is after almost breaking all the dishes. Kaede shrugged at him and taught him how to do it properly. After that, he continued to eat after that, which explains why he is still eating. Akira sat down and observed the other while eating. Kaede's full lips that are now sipping the noodles, his long eye lashes covering his eyes while eating, his pale, smooth skin, his slender, arched-neck which he is currently stretching after a long sleep, and his messy, dark hair which is messier than the usual. Beautiful.  
  
"Eh? What the...?" He asked himself loudly, blushing. Kaede stared at him, not really affected. "Do aho." He said as he continued eating his food. Sendoh blushed even more.  
  
As soon as he finished eating, they started to rinse the dirty clothes. As the washing machine started, Kaede stepped out of the room and glanced at the skies. "It looks like it's going to snow." He said. Akira followed the other. "Yeah, there was a weather forecast that there is a storm going to the direction of Kanagawa." Akira added. "Don't you have any dryers?"  
  
Rukawa glanced at his companion. "I'm sorry, but we're not rich like you." Akira blushed. "No! I didn't mean it that way!"  
  
"Do aho."  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
The Sendoh residence was noiseless. Sendoh Tetsuya is currently thinking, and along him is a blabbering 'working mate'. "You should find that Akira right now. With his speed, I'm sure he's already in Germany." The man said. They were at the living room, sipping tea. Tetsuya looked at him. "You think so?"  
  
The American, the one who caught Akira with the ruler and the pencil, replied. "Of course. That son of yours is very cunning. I'm sure he's already there." Tetsuya taught to himself. Did that damn Akira escape? Stupid ace of the Yakuza he is, actually. However, he already froze some of Akira's bank accounts. Some, that is, Akira is just like a fox. He can even use anyone's passport!  
  
The American stared at the dark haired man. Tetsuya had his brows knitted. He tapped his pen twice, and then stopped. He nodded to the American businessman.  
  
Tetsuya picked up the phone. He sent the order to find his son on Germany.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
The cool, crispy night of December 30 was filled with the usual chants of the dark, hooded people. They were performing yet another ceremony. Kaede was quieter than the usual. 'What is a young child doing on the slab?' The question rang on his mind again and again. Then, when the boy was awake, his father stepped on the platform in which the slab was placed. The boy's eyes, which where emerald green, widened with fear.  
  
"Oh, great dark angel, accept our offering for this year. Through this boy we are offering, give us more powers, and make us as powerful as no ordinary man can ever be. Make us immortals that we may pass through time like no one else can ever be."  
  
Kaede's eyes popped out of his sockets when he heard this. Did his father just say offering? "Hey!" He shouted from the back, which made the attention of all the other people there turn to him. Touya turned to him as well, and glared. The boy at the center looked at him with innocent, pleading eyes. He seems so hopeless that it made Kaede voiceless. "Stop that!" He shouted again when he regained his voice. "Kaede! Get back to your place, now!" Touya emphasized the 'now', but Kaede ignored it. He marched to where his father and the boy are.  
  
"What the hell are you going to do? Kill the innocent child?" Kaede said as he pushed a lot of other people at the cult. They gladly gave way. Touya ordered to him once again. "Kaede, Get back to your place, NOW!"  
  
His son didn't mind it. Touya glared to him one last time, and released a ball of power towards his son. The next thing Kaede saw was darkness.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Akira shouted in joy as he danced at the music filling the rave club. He grabbed a nearby girl. They both danced until they dropped. Literally. After they had been done dancing, they both separated ways. Sendoh smiled at the girl and kissed her hungrily. After their intense saliva-exchange, the girl handed her a piece of paper with her cell phone number.  
  
Sendoh went back to the original table of the Ryonan club, only to see that there were more people there than his friends. There sat Sakuragi with Haruko, Akagi, Miyagi with Ayako, Mitsui with Kogure, Maki with Jin, Nobunaga with a girl, and Fujima with Hanagata. "Wow! You guys are also here?"  
  
"Duh." Fujima's reply was rather short. He waved a hand at Sendoh, and then continued drinking whatever the hell there was on the glass of Hanagata. Sendoh shook his head as he understood what was going on. He took a seat beside his best friend who was busy making out with his girl friend. Not far from their table, he could see Hikowichi and Fukuda with their own girl friends. Sendoh sighed.  
  
Koshino tapped Akira's head. "You better get your steady mate. I mean steady, Akira." Koshino said as he shook his head. Akira shrugged as he laid back his head on the seat. Then, Sakuragi piped in. "Have you seen kitsune lately?" Hanamichi asked as he leaned on the table. Sendoh almost teased the boy if he hadn't seen the serious face.  
  
"Why the sudden change?" Akira asked as he decided to be serious as well. He noticed as well that the other two trouble makers of Shohoku were listening to him. Then, Miyagi joined the conversation. "You see, the three of us did something wrong the last time we met him." Miyagi said as he frowned. Mitsui added more information. "We want to say sorry before his fifteenth birthday." Akira's ears clapped when he heard it. "When is his birthday?"  
  
"Actually, five more seconds from now. Five, four, three, two, one. There. It's his birthday." As soon as Mitsui had finished what he was saying, the bells of the surrounding temples rang. Akira smiled as an idea struck his mind.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
January 1, 12:00 am.  
  
Rukawa Kaede was having second thoughts about attending the ceremony. He knows that his father is still fuming mad about what happened last night. And so is he.  
  
He heard from a neighbor who also belongs to the cult that the poor boy was still killed. He was also informed that the same person he had asked to was the one who brought Kaede home. Through the window, of course.  
  
That was not the only reason why he doesn't want to attend the ritual. It's January 1.  
  
He dumped his head on his hands. Damn it. Then, a hand appeared right in front of him. At first, he can't identify the hand. It was rather large, but it was pretty smooth for a guy. Like his. Like his. Oh.  
  
He looked up and saw what he had really expected. There, in front of him, was the face of his father. "It's your fifteenth birthday. You know what happens." Touya said as he watched his son take his hand. As soon as his son got up, he led the way to the ceremonial place.  
  
Kaede was flabbergasted by what he saw. There was something unusual. Then, he saw it. The stone table was covered with a black silk cloth. There were two blackish-purple candles at the edges of the stage. The cult members who were above 25 were dressed with a dark blue cloaks and black shirts and pants. The ones who were under-aged were dressed with the normal attire.  
  
New Year is really a special day, and he seems so unlucky that he is the only one in the group to celebrate his birthday on that certain day. He had witnessed one like this when he was seven years old, and it was very painful. It will be more painful now since he is the next leader. Hmp, to hell this is.  
  
Touya led Kaede to a side table and told him to change his black coat to a dark blue. He was also asked to drink something weird. He did it obediently, and he was soon told by his father to lie down on the slab. He fit in miraculously, for the slab was seven feet long. As he waited for his father, he fell asleep.  
  
He was soon awakened by the chants of the cult members who had circled closely around him. He saw his father with a weird looking cane and a red hood. Looking underneath the hood, one can almost see nothing but a pair of dark, cold eyes. Kaede shivered at the thought.  
  
Touya stepped up the platform, where the table he laid was there. "This will be pretty painful." He said. Kaede nodded at his father. Soon, Touya started the ritual. He was saying weird things in a different language that Kaede himself doesn't know what it means. He held tight on the cloth. Somehow, he knows that this is not good. Then, his father was suddenly covered with dark blue aura that it seems that he's invisible. Kaede squinted hard to see his father. Touya picked up a sword and turned to his son. Kaede's eyes widened in fear as he realized what will happen.  
  
Touya struck Kaede with the sword three times. Blood went out of Kaede's mouth every time the sword entered and left him again and again. He felt blood oozing from his abdomen as the sword hit him once more. As his energy left him and sleep with pain embraced him, his eyes closed.  
  
As he thought that he will already die, a blinding light went out of his father's hands. It was so bright that one can see it even whit their eyes closed. As he opened his eyes with pain, he saw his father's hands make contact with his scarred abdomen. At that, energy seems to go inside him and wake up his own, hidden powers. It was so powerful that he healed himself from the scar. As his father's hands left, he began to elevate in the air.  
  
All the other cult members chanted the unknown language around him. And with that, he no longer remembered anything.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
It was the morning of January 1. Weirdly, though, the snow was nowhere to be found as the rain washed the face of the Earth. It came early last year, and it left early as well.  
  
Rukawa Kaede can be seen cooking some soup, another weird occurrence, for it was just six in the morning. Soon, he heard another pair of feet make its way to him. He turned around, although he already knew who it was. It was his friend, Akira. "Good morning." Akira greeted him. He nodded his head in reply. He seems pretty energetic today, and it seems as if there was something else other than blood that keeps him alive.  
  
"You are early today. I wonder why." Akira said as he stretches a bit. Kaede stopped from what he's doing. He turned to Akira. "You will be the one to wash the dishes later." He said. Akira shrugged. "Aren't you afraid that I might break a dish this time?" He asked as he sat down at a nearby stool and watched Rukawa in his cooking. "Practice makes perfect, do'aho."  
  
Kaede tasted a little of the soup. He placed down the spoon and got another spoon to get their breakfasts. Akira got up and got his. They both went to the table and ate. Silence ensued. Why? Rukawa was wondering how he got home, and how he woke up on his own bed. Their neighbor said that no one brought him home. Creepy. Sendoh was thinking of what birthday gift would be best for his friend. A basket ball, maybe? Then, the door bell rang. Rukawa got up to open the door. 'This is my chance'. Akira thought. He quickly got a coat from his room and escaped through the back door.  
  
Kaede felt Akira leave. 'do'aho'. He thought. He let him go, though. There's no big deal, he has a whole new bucket of energy within him. He opened the door and saw a tired, sweating mailman. "Um... sir... these letters were addressed to Rukawa Kaede. Please sign in this paper first." The mailman said. Kaede can't see the letter, though. He only saw the paper. He still signed it, nevertheless.  
  
When he handed the paper to the mailman, the mailman gave him a smile and went back to his bicycle. There, Rukawa saw a big see-through sack filled with pink envelopes. His face paled at the thought. He dragged it inside the house and closed the door. As he closed the door, he heard a shout of glee from outside. It was the mailman proclaiming that he was free from his load. "Do'aho."  
  
He opened the sack and got a random letter. It was pink. It's obviously from a fan girl. The envelope was filled with a weird smell. Rukawa threw it back to the sack. He tried to get a different letter from all the rest. There, he saw a white envelope. He got it and read. It was from Miyagi, apologizing. There was another letter from Mitsui, and he saw another letter from Sakuragi.  
  
Then, there was a team greeting from Shohoku. He opened the letter and saw a card. There was written: "It's your birthday, and you look as young as ever." He opened the card and saw a continuation of the message at the front. "I'm sorry, but it's hard to keep a straight face when you say something like that!" All the team members signed the card.  
  
He placed the four letters upstairs. He busied himself in cleaning up the table. As soon as he was about to wash the dishes, another person was there. The door ball rang again. He went to open the door, and saw the same person a while ago. "Sir, these packages are addressed to Rukawa Kaede. Please sign the paper." Kaede did as told. The mailman ran to the van. There, he got a box. It was followed by another, then another, then another. Soon, Kaede can not see the anything from the outside.  
  
He sweat drops.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Akira whistled to himself as he roamed around the mall. He was window shopping, he can not find anything that he can give to an uptight person. Let's see... a basketball store in sight. He got inside the store.  
  
His eyes explored the shop. There were basket balls at a corner of the shop. No, Rukawa already has three. There were arm bands and the likes at another corner. No, he already has that as well. There are Michael Jordan's thingies at another side. He has that as well. Argh! All the other merchandises here, Rukawa have them all.  
  
He stepped out of the shop. Let's see, no basketball goods, no basketball thingies. Maybe Rukawa needs a companion. He will leave their house, after all. Then, Rukawa will be alone again. Can you buy a companion? Maybe not. He can now understand why the younger boy seems so aloof.  
  
He passed a shop that caught his eyes. He leaned at the glass of the shop, and saw kittens. There were brown ones, white ones, but there was only one black. The black kitten seems to have inferiority complex. All the other kittens were playing while he was sleeping. Akira smiled to himself. While it was sleeping, a white kitten bumped him accidentally. The black kitten seemed to glare at the kitten. Then, it moved to another corner of the cage and continued his sleep.  
  
Akira chuckled. He went inside the shop and bought the kitten.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Akira stroked the sleeping kitten. The black kitten stared at him, pretty irritated, then went back to sleep. Akira chuckled. He carried the kitten by his arms, and went back home. As he was about to go back, though, he saw boxes blocking his way.  
  
"Hey! Rukawa-kun!" He shouted as he let go of the kitten and placed the boxes away from the door way. It took him a dozen of minutes, and he saw the face of the other, also trying to arrange the boxes blocking the way. They continued to do so. That is, until both their hands touched each other. Akira blushed. Kaede blushed as well, but he used his long bangs and bent down to finish the work. As soon as they had fixed the mess made by Rukawa's ever loyal and 'annoying' fans, as Kaede had quoted, they both sat down to rest.  
  
Akira leaned at the sofa. Then, he turned to Kaede. "Happy birthday, Rukawa- kun!" He said. Kaede was a little bit surprised. He nodded at Akira. "Thank you." He whispered.  
  
"Anyway, I have a gift for you." Akira said to his companion. Kaede looked up to his friend. "You didn't have to... I have enough already." Akira stood in front of Kaede. Kaede almost raised a brow. "Ok. Now, I will place this handkerchief on your eyes, and don't open your eyes, or place it away."  
  
Kaede heard Akira leave the room. He lay still, and tried to recall what happened a while ago. He almost blushed, but he heard his friend enter the room. Akira placed something soft on his lap. "There!"  
  
Kaede untied the hanky, and saw a black kitten in his lap, sleeping. He smiled a little, but that did not go unnoticed by the other. Akira also smiled to himself. "Did you like it?" He asked as he sat beside Kaede and also stroked the black kitten's fur. The kitten looked at both of them. He purred. "Hey! It seems that he likes you! What would you name him?"  
  
Kaede looked up from the kitten and shrugged to Akira. "I don't really know." Akira did not notice the stare that Kaede was giving him.  
  
Sure, Kaede has a lot of gifts. Branded basketball stuffs, chocolates from other countries, and all other fancy things. Who would have thought of a sweet gift like this? A kitten will always keep you company. How sweet.  
  
Akira felt the intense stare that the other was giving him. He stared back and smiled. Kaede blushed once more, but hid it by bending his head. "How about if we name him Fuyu?" Akira asked. Kaede shrugged. "I said I don't know."  
  
"Ok then, Fuyu! Come and sit on my lap!" Akira said as he grinned at the kitten. The kitten meowed at him lazily and went back to sleep. "Oh, well."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
A/N: This is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I had no internet prepaid card. Any donations? *blinks* Joke! Anyway, this seems a little bit longer than the usual. I don't know why...?  
  
Another thing, Thank you for reading and reviewing. And oh, Ate Ingrid, if you're reading, please review. I can't see your e-mail ad. ! Thank you!  
  
Anyway, about the card greeting, the card is not mine. Another disclaimer there. It's a message from... a real card shop, I can't remember what shop that is. I received one like that, and I'd like to ask something. Do I really look older than my age? 


	6. The black side is poweful

Title: Cults and crime organizations  
  
Pairing: Senru  
  
Genre/rating: Romance/Supernatural/PG-13  
  
A/N: Actually, this had started even before I posted the fourth chapter. I don't have any internet prepaid card. I would like to give thanks to the contributors, and friends of mine, about the senru thingies: Grace, Camille, and my bus mate Ate Ingrid. *turns to them*  
  
Grace: I said Katsuki, Ginji and Ban are mine!  
  
Jewel: I said that Katsuki is mine! And so is Heero!  
  
Grace: How dare you! Ok, then, Kurama is mine!  
  
Jewel: Why you...! *chases Grace*  
  
Me:* sweat drops* *turns to Camille and Ate Ingrid instead*  
  
Ate Ingrid: Aragorn is really so cute!  
  
Camille: Did you already read the LOTR books?  
  
Ate Ingrid: Sorry, but I'm not yet done. *smiles, chibi style*  
  
Me: Let's get on with the fanfic.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As Kaede Rukawa was fixing the boxes and packages, Akira Sendoh was washing the dishes. Fuyu is watching his master fix the boxes. There were endless tons of imported chocolates. The living room was already filled with basketball stuffs. There was a mat and pillow that Kaede received as a gift, and Fuyu laid down on them.  
  
When Akira was done washing the dishes, he went back just to see that his friend is not yet done. "Wow! I do receive gifts at Christmas or at my birthday gifts, but not this many!" He said as he rummaged at the pink envelopes. Kaede watched his friend as Akira read some letters. "Let's see... All these are from your fans!"  
  
Akira continued to read some letters. There was one who is telling Kaede, begging might be, to be her boy friend. "Some are very desperate, ne?" Kaede shrugged. He does not know what to answer, he never read the stupid girls' /love/ letters. /love/.  
  
"Do you want chocolates or picture frames or mugs? You can get what you want." Kaede said as he continued fixing the boxes. Akira shrugged. "I'll get pimples." Kaede stared at Akira blankly. "Do'aho." "Hey! Even you hate the chocolates." Akira said as he defended himself. Kaede responded to the other as a counter defense. "I'm allergic to chocolates."  
  
"Stop denying it! I know you just don't want those!" Kaede left the boy complaining at the chocolates.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Akira stared at the sky. He finally had peace, that is after selling chocolates to their neighbors. As expected, they earned a lot of money. He still stared at the sky. He had just watched the news, and it said that there are three storms going to the direction of Japan, not to mention that there is already a storm on Okinawa heading to Kanagawa. This week will be rainy.  
  
He was suddenly disturbed when a raindrop touched his face. He ran inside the house quickly. What did he really expect, anyway? Just then, he saw Kaede sleeping on the couch. So beautiful... He sat beside the other boy.  
  
Rukawa is sleeping cozily on the sofa. His breathing is regular, an indication that he is, yet again, visiting his homeland, the dream land, once again. There is a teddy bear beside him, which he is hugging dearly. "How I wish that is me." Akira murmured to himself, referring to the stuffed toy.  
  
He sat down at the other chair and slept, too, at the sight of Rukawa, wishing that he'll meet his 'friend' at his own dream land.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
The rain had finally stopped. Akira yawned as he opened the windows. The sky is still dark. What is expected of it, anyway? He shrugged as he turned to his center of attention these days. To his surprise, the other one was also looking at him. "Did you see Fuyu?" Kaede asked. Akira gave him a large smile. "No. Why?" "I thought he was just here..." Akira smiled. "He's just around." He said in a carefree way.  
  
Kaede frowned. In his dreams, he saw the cat out in the cold. Out in the cold... "He's outside." He muttered. Akira stared at the boy who is now standing up, walking his way to the door. Akira followed him.  
  
Kaede stared up at the sky. It must have rained hard a while ago. Then, something black caught his eyes. There, at the top of the tree, is Fuyu. The poor kitten is wet, and shivering. It looks scared. "Fuyu, come down here." Kaede said as he outstretched his arms, signaling that he will catch the kitten. Fuyu didn't mind this, he is too afraid to jump.  
  
Kaede sighed at the bottom of the tree. He climbed the tree, all the while he is being watched by the kitten. He reached for a nearby low branch. As he tried to step on it, he almost slipped. It was a good thing that he took hold of another branch. He continued to make his way on top of the slippery tree.  
  
Akira held his breath. He saw that. Kaede almost fell off the tree. 'Bad kitten' he whispered under his breath. His eyes are still following the other, who is now currently near the kitten.  
  
Kaede held at the tree branch tightly. Fuyu is just a few centimeters away. "Come now, Fuyu." He said. Fuyu stood up. Unfortunately, he looked down, and lost his balance. The poor kitten is now hanging on the twig for his dear life. Luckily for him, his master is always ready to help him. Kaede crawled to the kitten. But, as soon as he had grabbed Fuyu, the twig where they were broke.  
  
Kaede held Fuyu tightly, feeling the cold air going against them as they fell off the tall tree. His dear life... once he makes contact to the ground, he'd either be on the morgue or on the ICU. He shut his eyes close as he felt something touch him...  
  
Akira's eyes widened in panic as he saw the figure of his friend falling from the tree. For a moment, he can't seem to control his own body anymore. He didn't notice that he was already in position to catch Kaede. Kaede landed on his arms, and soon, he himself also lost his balance. The three of them, namely Fuyu, Kaede and Akira fell to the ground.  
  
Kaede opened his eyes. He opened his eyes just to see an angel's face: Akira's face. For a moment, they stayed like that. Their blue eyes had turned to magnets, and their faces had turned to ripe tomatoes. That is, until Fuyu went out of Kaede's tight embrace, and went to the face of Akira. "Hey!"  
  
And for a while, the Rukawa residence became noisy with frequent "meow's" and frequent "bang's", caused by a certain spiky haired with kitten fur all over his face.  
  
Kaede stared at the duo for a moment. He sighed. He got up and fixed the tree twig. It was a good thing that Akira was there. If not, he might not be able to play basketball forever... He blushed as he recalled the scene a while ago. When he opened his eyes, he thought that he'll see a dark angel, ready to welcome him to hell. However, what he saw was an angel of light, Akira.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Midnight.  
  
Kaede sneaked away from their house to attend the ceremonies. However, when he arrived, he didn't see even one single person. As he turned his back to sleep, he heard a voice calling him. "Kaede, come here." It was Touya. Kaede looked at the man who called him. "What?"  
  
Touya stood up from the stone he was sitting on. "You already received your powers, and that means that it's almost uncontrollable. You can make people move, make rain stop, let the sun shine and other magnificent things without even knowing it. So far, did you feel this?"  
  
Kaede's eyebrows met. 'So, that explains why Akira caught me a while ago? I controlled him accidentally?' He asked in his mind. "Yes, Kaede. And, you can also learn how to fly, how to read others minds and throw an energy ball at the right time, Kaede."  
  
Kaede knitted his brows, and then suddenly turned to his dad. "You mean you can read my mind all through out these years?" his voice pitched up a bit. Touya nodded. Kaede glared at his dad. "Whatever happens, don't read my mind again!"  
  
With that, he left Touya alone.  
  
Touya stared at his son's back blankly. He knows this will happen. It's only normal, though, he had that same reaction when his father told that to him. He only revealed the first half of the dark secrets of the cult to his son. "Wonder if I tell him already that he's prohibited to love a Christian?" He wondered out loud while swaying his feet like a little child. "Oh, well, I bet that it will not make a difference."  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Rain flowed down on the Earth once more, washing it as if it can wash away the real dirtiness of the world with it. Unfortunately, no. It was a fresh new morning. Not really fresh, but nevertheless, it is still a new morning.  
  
"You know what; we really need to go to the grocery for today. Your fridge is literally empty." Akira said as he closed the fridge. Kaede shrugged, he's busy stroking his kitten. "You see, I'm new here on Shohoku, and I don't know where things are. Mind if you accompany me first? I promise that I'll go alone after this."  
  
Kaede looked up from the kitten. "When will you go?" He asked to the older boy. Outside, he is so calm, but inside, he is very happy. "Maybe after the rain stops...?" Akira said as he smiled.  
  
Kaede stood up and opened the widows. "The rain stopped already." He said. Deep inside, he knows that he stopped the rain. Wonder if he could make the other boy fall for him...?  
  
A gentle nudge awakened him from his thoughts. "Hey! Let's go now!" Kaede nodded as he opened the door and locked it. Akira watched the other boy's lean back while Kaede bent to unlock his bike...  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
"Hey! Watch it, young man!"  
  
"Mr. Zombie hits it off again, ne?"  
  
"Did that boy just sleep while biking?"  
  
"Ah! Hey... He's so cute!"  
  
Akira tightened his grip to his companion. He hugged tighter to Kaede, if ever that is still possible, as they approached a sharp slope. Meanwhile, Kaede is enjoying it. This is such a show. With much pleasure, he pedaled faster... All the while causing Akira to hug him tighter.  
  
Much to Akira's appreciation and much to Kaede's depression, they reached the mall. Akira joyfully hopped inside the store, and met Ayako with Miyagi. Miyagi saw them. "Hey! Rukawa and Sendoh! Over here!" Miyagi said as he waved his hand. Akira smiled as he approached the two people, who were the current new item of Shohoku.  
  
Akira approached the two while Kaede got a cart. Ayako winked at Akira. "So, you're *with* him?" Ayako said while Akira blushed. "Hey! It's not like that! You see..." He was cut off when Kaede strolled along. "Wait!"  
  
Ayako watched the back of the two as Akira tried to catch up with Rukawa.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
(Back home...)  
  
Poor Fuyu was left alone at the house. He tried to go to sleep, but it seems like his adrenaline rush is getting unto him. And so... the kitten ran all over the house. He had already bumped the paints, which was already scattered all over the kitchen floor. But still, the kitten still had the excess energy.  
  
As he was running around, he saw a little door. Curiosity got the better of him, and he opened it. There were two buttons, and there were five levers. The kitten stood there, with his head tilted on his right side. He pushed the second lever and closed it, then ran off.  
  
The kitten yawned, and went back to sleep.  
  
Right after that, his two masters arrived home, all dizzy and all wet from the very fast-paced ride. It's raining very hard outside. Kaede opened the lights through the switch. It didn't open. He clicked it once more. Still, the lights didn't open. It is still 11 am, but because of the rain, it looks like 7 pm already.  
  
"Something's wrong. Do the neighbors have electricity?" He asked as he quitted pushing the switch. Akira went outside. "Well, it looks like the electricity company cut off the power." He said as he went back inside, seeking shelter. Indeed, it is, but naughty little Fuyu did something else.  
  
"I'll get you clothes." He said. He can easily walk around the house even if it's dark because of the cult. However, Akira is wondering about the safety of his friend. Knowing how clumsy he drives his bike..?  
  
Kaede went inside his room. He dressed himself up, and went inside Akira's room. He gasped. It's so messy. How is he supposed to identify the clean shirts from the dirty ones? As if to answer his question, Akira shouted from below. "The dirty ones are the ones on the floor. The clean ones are on the bed and the chair."  
  
Kaede sweat dropped.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
One hour had passed, but still, electricity was still off. Kaede and Akira are sitting on the couch, along with Fuyu, their little villain. After a few more minutes, there were shouts of glee from outside. Their neighbors already have electricity. The only house with no lights is the Rukawa residence.  
  
"Hey! How come we don't have electricity?" Akira asked as he peaked outside. Kaede shrugged. "Maybe them main switch was moved." Kaede said as he got up. Akira followed Kaede as they made their way to the kitchen  
  
Kaede eyed the kitchen carefully. It's such a mess. From the puddle of paint, there are paw prints, heading to the main switch, which was a feet from the ground. 'So, Fuyu was the one who made this mess.' He thought to himself as he stepped nearer the switch.  
  
In this moment, Kaede realized that a black cat is really bad luck... or maybe not. Kaede still made his way to the switch, forgetting that his other companion can't see through the dark. Akira tried hard to listen to Kaede's footsteps.  
  
When Kaede stopped, he stopped, too. But, as he stepped on the puddle of paint... "Whoa! Hey... Help!" He shouted as he was to lose his balance and slide because of the paint. Kaede looked back... and saw the other about to fall on top of him. Kaede was about to step back to avoid Akira, but little Fuyu was on his way. Akira fell on top of his companion.  
  
Kaede blushed as hard as an... over-ripe tomato would do. He could feel the breathe of Akira, hear his heartbeat, and see how Akira is blushing. He is luckier, though, because Akira can not see that his face is as red as Sakuragi's hair. Even though, Akira could feel how Kaede is breathing, the loud thumping of Kaede's heartbeat.  
  
Little Fuyu meowed.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
There are just too many coincidences in the world. Too bad the bad luck has to happened at the same time.  
  
The Rukawa residence finally has electricity. There are no noises that you can hear from the house, though, unlike the other houses which are filled with shouts of joy. Let's take a peek inside.  
  
One boy can be seen washing clothes while the other one can be seen wiping away paints. They have every reason to be angry to their little kitten, but they are thinking on how really /lucky/ they are.  
  
Kaede was in deep thought, though. Is the cult against the friendship of a cult member and a Christian. Sometimes, he's so tired. What is the point of waking up every midnight and chant to some devil? Why should he be a cult member anyway? There is a law that he can choose what religion he wants to be in.  
  
Then, much to his surprise, a silhouette of a fox appeared in front of him. Kaede dropped the basket that he was holding. His eyes were wide with fear as the dark fox went nearer him. "No one can betray me... You can never get away from my grip. If anyone forces you to get away, he shall depart this life."  
  
The dark fox disappeared in thin air as sudden as it appeared a while ago.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
A/N: What do you think? I mean, it's pretty mushy. And oh, it's been a long time that I had last updated my other Slam dunk fanfic, lovesick camp, so I will work on the fourth chapter of that first.  
  
You can expect me to update this after... *counting with her fingers* ten days. That is... if I don't run out of internet cards... :-) It's already vacation, so it's OK. I would not do anything else but this... so... Thank you for reading. I would very much appreciate it if you will leave a simple message for me...*winks*  
  
Anyway, thank you for reading. 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Cults and crime organization  
  
Disclaimer: Slam dunk is not mine.  
  
Pairing: Senru  
  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chapter 6 (January 2)  
  
Akira rushed to the laundry room, just to find his friend staring at something invisible. Kaede's eyes are glued on the wall before him. It seems as if he saw a ghost before him. "Rukawa-kun?" Akira asked as he neared the younger boy. His steps are soft, as if afraid to disturb something. Kaede looked to the direction of the door, just to see his best friend. "Are you alright, Rukawa-kun?" Kaede nodded as he went off his daze. He went near the basket and collected the clothes scattered on the floor.  
  
Akira is not contented with the answer, though. However, he shook his doubt off his head. He helped his friend gather the clothes scattered on the floor. Kaede decided to wash the clothes after having a glimpse of his best friend's room. Well, Akira is not the master of cleanliness and house keeping... but a growing lad should know how to fix his bed room, ne? Kaede decided to help his friend about the cleanliness matter.  
  
Akira smiled at Kaede, which made the other blush. "Want me to help you?" Akira asked as picked the last of the clothes spilled clothes. Kaede did not utter a word, he is still busy thinking about the happening a while ago. The black fox... did the fox read his mind...?  
  
Akira gazed at Kaede with genuine concern. The boy is still speechless. Wonder what was going on...? He suddenly found himself blushing.... Because of reasons that he himself does not know... However, he noticed the look on the other's face. It was of worry. Akira bets, if he can sell that picture to his, Kaede's, fans, he'll earn a million dollars.  
  
Speaking of which, he went to the bank a while ago. The money in his bank account... they are all gone. Gone with the wind. His bastard father did that. He knows that they are now looking for him in Germany...  
  
Kaede got the said laundry basket from Akira. He continued to wash the clothes as if nothing happened. Or... at least tried to wash as if nothing happened. Akira is still at a corner, watching Kaede as if he is to collapse or what.  
  
So... he thought I collapsed a while ago? Kaede asked himself as he lifted a pair of dirty socks. Yeah... right! That's the last thing that will happen in front of his best buddy. It's like the do'aho proclaimed as a genius!  
  
Kaede went to where Akira is. "I will not collapse or what. You better make your way to the kitchen and make something to eat." Kaede said as he emphasized the word /not/. Akira shrugged as he went back to the living room.  
  
There, he saw Fuyu. Fuyu is sleeping with the soft rug. There, at the rug, is the picture of a place during winter. Hehe... winter, as in Fuyu. Fuyu did not budge a single muscle. It seems like he is too much enjoying himself.  
  
Akira poked its side. He teased the cat. Because of that, the cat glared at him with the coldest cat glare on Earth. Akira chuckled. Familiar, ne?  
  
As he continued to irritate the already annoyed kitten, Kaede got out of the laundry room. He glanced at the clock on the living room. 2:00 pm. He grumbled a little. He went on his way to his room to have a little nap.  
  
He opened the door of his bed room and stretched a bit. He hates dark places and dark magic. How ironic at that, because he himself is darkness. How did he go there? Oh, the black fox apparition.  
  
He shook it off his mind. He changed his clothes. They got wet with the washing. He doesn't know why, but every time he washes his clothes, he gets all wet. It's his personal problem, the carelessness. After he changed his clothes, he went near his bed to sleep. As he was about to get his most- loved nap, he glanced at the window. His face paled.  
  
Nobody knows this, except his dad and Akira maybe, but the resident ice-kid is a neat freak. He'll easily freak out if ever he saw a piece of stain sticking out of his clothes. Or at least one of the pots in the backyard not aligned with the others.  
  
The backyard is such a mess. Fuyu, the little criminal. That is what he should call that kitten. Not again, he had just finished fixing the paints on the kitchen and washing their clothes which got stained by the paint. And now, this!  
  
That kitten, making another crime! He can not get angry with the kitten, at least it takes its piss and dump outside, not like Kenji's dog (A/N: Kenji Fujima). That dog pissed at Kenji's bed and all over his pillows and all... too bad for Kenji who had always loved sleep.  
  
He looked at his adored bed and gave a beaten sigh. That cute little kitten is always making his mischief. He headed back downstairs, just to see Akira pouting at the little villain.  
  
"Rukawa-kun?" Sendoh asked as he gave up on making Fuyu sit on his lap. Kaede stared at him for a millisecond and continued going to the back yard. Akira smiled as he gave Fuyu one last pat on the head. He then went to bug another person, much to the little kitten's relief.  
  
Kaede ignored the spiky haired hedgehog following him. Akira followed him, though, until they reached the corner of the back yard of the Rukawa residence.  
  
Kaede turned around. Akira is ready, as usual giving him the always ready trade mark Sendoh smile which he offers to everyone else. "What?" Kaede asked in an irritated tone. Akira counter-asked him. "What are you going to do? Maybe I can help you?" He asked as he neared Kaede. Kaede shrugged, hiding his blush, as he pointed the mess in the backyard.  
  
Akira almost blinked out of seer surprise. Behind Rukawa is a mess that is too impossible to happen. The neatly packed garbage in the trash can is scattered, the twigs and dried leaves that Rukawa had oh-so-carefully raked yesterday was mixed with the unbelievable disarray that does not resemble the back yard that he knew. The two miniature plants, which his buddy calls bonsais, were, err... you know. Maybe black cats are really bad luck.  
  
"Oh, let me help you." Akira said as he scratched his nape.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
The back yard is already fixed, all thanks and praises to the two sweating creatures, a fox and a porcupine. Kaede sighed at the beautiful scenario in front of him. It is just like how it is yesterday. Well, aside from some things, but that can wait for tomorrow.  
  
Kaede can see the little villain, Fuyu, at the corner of his eyes. He sighed at the sight of the kitten near the garden switch. He shrugged; the kitten will not probably make another trouble at the garden. And, besides he had already done his part. So, maybe he can just train the kitten how not to do any mess again...? Perhaps mental telepathy can work?  
  
Akira watched his best friend work on the back yard. The back yard a while ago is very different from the back yard right now. His best friend can do real magic, ne?  
  
Yeah, magic. It seems as though Kaede made him relax too much. He should not relax this much. So far as he knows his father, Tetsuya will look for him. He can not leave the country right now merit of his father. He knows that they, the organization, will find, and eventually kill, him. Then, his best friend will be running away with him. He frowned at the thought.  
  
He retorted from the thought when he saw Kaede stand up from where he was kneeling. They had been fixing the mess of Fuyu, his great birthday gift. That Fuyu is always making a problem.  
  
It was a surprise that Fuyu had adjusted to them that fast. He thought that they will go around chasing an afraid, petrified kitten around the house.  
  
Well, that was the exact opposite. They, him and Kaede, the master, are the ones adjusting. It's very hard going around a house where there is a little kitten, a black villain-kitten to be specific, who always goes around messing things. Kaede is a very patient person. Speaking of which...  
  
He turned to the person who was the object of his attention the past few days. Kaede is now staring at the master piece before them. There, right in front of them, are flowers arranged magically by the very hands of his beloved.  
  
The violet orchids are now hanging at the cement wall, the petals all fresh from the cleaning. The bonsai is at the right place, not like the last time. The villain slash kitten named Fuyu pushed the two bonsais that made the cement containers shattered. The leaves, which were messed up like any thing on the area, are now on the trash can, and it is now at the proper position. The flowers had just been dampened, making them look very fresh, just like the hanging orchids. All the house plants are assembled to make it look just OK. The last golden rays of the sun added an effect to the scene.  
  
Akira smiled to himself as he himself as he recalled the moments a while ago.  
  
It was a hard time cleaning it. The afternoon sun drenched them with the sticky sweat covering them. Their throats clenched with unbearable thirst. However, the result paid them more than what they have given.  
  
Oh, did I ever mention that I enjoyed it? Akira asked himself as he stifled a grin. Kaede's sticky, irritating sweat made him show the outline of his well-built bodies. The slim waist of Kaede along with his lean arms... And... Ah, damn. Stop it now, Akira!  
  
The two of them stood up beside each other, not minding anything at all. They had worked under the heat of the sun the whole afternoon, and they deserve a good night's sleep.  
  
In the switches sat an observant viewer. He sat near the corner of the back yard as he wagged his tail.  
  
Well, Fuyu will just not give up his hunting skills, won't he? He raised his eyebrows at his two masters. He does not understand why his two masters should always stay that close. He shrugged.  
  
Then, something caught his eyes. There are rows of silver thingies sticking out of the wall. They have three silver oval thingies sticking at its top. At its end, there is a little hole. He neared the things.  
  
Out of the ten silver thingies like that, there is one that seems different. This different thing is, well, different. He wanted to touch it, being the curious kitten he is. But, his master might get angry.  
  
He turned at them once again, only to see that his two masters are talking to each other softly. It's obvious that they have feelings for each other. Ch, cowards. He might just be a kitten, but he is intelligent.  
  
They are still busy entertaining each other, so, maybe he could touch it while they are still, err, busy doing /stuffs/. He purred excitedly as he neared it.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kaede wanted to /smile/. But, not with the presence of a certain hedgehog who, because of his certain cute antics, he had developed a crush on. His ice prince aura should always be present. He stretched as he yawned a little. He wanted to nap that afternoon, but the mess that had nagged him prevented him from taking his beloved slumber.  
  
He pretends to stretch while he is looking at a certain someone through the glass of the window in front of him. Akira is smiling. However, the window at glass is not that clear. He can't see what the other one is smiling at. Lucky flower, he thought.  
  
Just then, he heard a soft hissing sound. He was surprised: a snake at their backyard? He looked around for it, hoping to see none. He's in luck; there really isn't a single snake at the place.  
  
Back to the switches...  
  
Fuyu inspected each of the weird looking things sticking out of the wall. He clawed one, and a hissing sound started. Fuyu backed away, afraid of whatever it is. He looked back to wherever his two masters are, and saw that they are still standing still. He hid from them, he knows something might happen.  
  
He was too late, though. Kaede saw Fuyu run back inside. He was about to run after the kitten when the hissing sound became louder. He turned to look for a possible source. And then...  
  
His eyes widened as he realized what the hissing sound is. The sprinkler started to do its work, showering water over the plants, as well as Kaede and Akira. Kaede's reflexes did not save him this time, perhaps it was over- used. He slipped. And, of all people to fall on, it was the person behind him, namely Akira.  
  
Fate is really a wonderful thing. It gives mystery and wonders that fascinates people. Now, Kaede is wondering why fate gave him this. He slipped because of his surprise and the muddy grass as well. In his fall, he fell on Akira and they both fell on the ground, both all wet and... tasty.  
  
Akira is blushing as well as Kaede is. He can feel the other's breath. God, why do these things happen every time? Akira turned to the switches, to know who is the idiot who turned the damn sprinkler on, and saw his beloved present to his one and only beloved. Fuyu.  
  
He got off Kaede and ran after the kitten. Fuyu screeched and ran inside the house.  
  
Kaede ignored Akira; he's very used to the scenario. As he tried to get up, he felt pain in his right ankle. He winced at the pain. Akira seemed to see this. He approached Kaede as he watched with concern.  
  
"Are you OK, Rukawa-kun?" Akira asked as he kneeled in front of his friend. Kaede did not respond to Akira, he stared at his foot. It seems like he got a sprain. A sprain, for Pete's sake! They got a basketball practice next week!  
  
Akira bit his lower lip. "I think I got a sprain." Kaede said silently that it was almost unheard. Akira murmured "I'm sorry." Kaede looked up to Akira. "It's not your fault."  
  
Akira smiled at Kaede. "Come, let me help you inside." Akira did not wait for a reply, he knows that Rukawa will decline any sort of help. Before Rukawa knew it, Akira is already carrying him inside.  
  
Fuyu watched as Akira carried Kaede inside, the way the man in a white suit did to the girl wearing a weird flowing white gown. He followed them as they went inside the kitchen door.  
  
Kaede is blushing as Akira carried him inside. "Drop me now, idiot!" Akira, being playful, just smiled and winked at Kaede. Kaede blushed more. "I said PUT ME DOWN!" Akira was surprised, he never heard Rukawa shout.  
  
He smirked at Rukawa when they reached Kaede's bedroom. "OK, I'm putting you down." He said as he laid Rukawa on his bed. Kaede glared at Akira.  
  
Akira went to Rukawa-san's bedroom and reached for the medicine cabinet. There are a bunch of bandages and everything else a doctor might need. He wondered what might be his job. Maybe a doctor? The Rukawas seem to be better off than most people are, although they are wealthier than the Rukawas. Of course, because it's illegal. And because it's illegal, he can't just get off the organization and...  
  
He shrugged his thought off. He carried the unusually big first aid kit and went to Kaede's room. There, he saw a fuming mad Rukawa Kaede. Kaede glared at him. Akira smiled. "Now, let's nurse your sprain. Stop moving."  
  
Kaede blushed as he saw Akira bandaging his right foot. Akira's slender fingers are working on his right foot. His fingers are so light, it seems like he had been used to doing these things to other people.  
  
Fuyu curled up near the doorway. He sighed as he stared at the two masters of his who are currently inside. What's new, anyway? I mean, they always stick together without saying a single word. Weird.  
  
With that thought in mind, he stretched and slept.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kaede woke up. It's dark. He sighed as he stretched. Suddenly, he felt a familiar pain from his right foot. He cringed at the pain. Then, something caught his eyes. There, at the corner of his room sleeping soundly on his study table, is Akira.  
  
Oh, yeah, he already remembered what happened. He got a sprain. And, how did he fall asleep? Yeah, Akira's soft fingers made him feel too comfortable that he had fallen asleep.  
  
He sat up from his bed as he stretched. He also saw a blot of black near the door. Fuyu. That Fuyu... It really makes him wonder why he can't get angry at the little kitten. Maybe it's the fact that the kitten was given to him by a certain someone...?  
  
He was surprised when somebody called his name. "Rukawa-kun? You're already awake after a century. There's another black out, I don't know why. I bet you're already hungry. Can you walk downstairs, or shall I carry you once more?" Akira said as he teased the other boy.  
  
Kaede glared at him. He sat up from where his position was a while ago. He continued to glare at Akira. Akira sweat dropped.  
  
"OK, fine! I'll just help you downstairs. Come, let me help you. And don't say no." Akira said as he winked at Kaede again, which made him blush. He was not given a time to reply. Akira got Kaede's left arm and placed it over his shoulders. Akira gripped on Rukawa's slim waist tightly that both of them can not help but blush.  
  
"OK now, Rukawa-kun. Try to stand up on your left foot." Akira said as he smiled at the other. Kaede had to look away from the porcupine as he felt his ears burn. Nevertheless, he knew better than lie on the bed again. He stood up on his left foot.  
  
Akira guided Kaede downstairs as they are about to eat their late dinner. As Akira sat down before Kaede, he smiled as he leaned closer. "I think we've been close enough. You know what?" He asked as the candles between them flickered lights on his face.  
  
"What?" Kaede asked, feeling a little nervous. "You can call me Akira."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
A/N: I saw another error of mine. I accidentally wrote Chapter 6 in the fifth chapter. Ehehe... sorry. *rubs the back of her head* you see, the prologue is considered the first chapter in my computer, so, this sixth chapter is considered the seventh chapter. Anyway... I ran out of internet cards once more. I had been asking you for donations! Joke.  
  
And you know what more? My mom dragged me to the province for the holy week. That meant no computer. Wah! *cries* It's OK, I guess, it wasn't just my loss. My brother can't watch his favorite music video, "This love" by Maroon5. *giggles and then winks* I guess you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I don't own them. Another disclaimer. 


	8. Chapter 7: Seperation

Title: Cults and Crime organization  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine.  
  
Pairing: Senru  
  
Genre and Rating: Romance/Supernatural and PG-13  
  
A/N: This will be unbelievably long, at least for me. Let me warn you that this is sort of close-minded, it will be focusing on Kaede and Akira. Mental telepathy will be expressed in (More A/N's at the end of the chapter.)  
  
0o0o0o0  
  
Chapter 7 (STILL January two)  
  
The ants on the Rukawa residence are now having a feast with all the sweetness in the aura of the house.  
  
It was five minutes before midnight. Kaede sighed silently. So, the ice prince actually got a friend, named Akira, not Sendoh? There's no big deal with that, though, but the question is somewhere in the vast sea of, well, the cult. What will his father say, now that he has a Christian best friend? AH! To hell with the cult and the religions! Why on the fucking Earth will that damn cult prevent his happiness?  
  
Akira is sleeping on the chair at the side of his bed. That Akira, why is he so jolly all over? I mean, he can make me all happy. Why? He asked as he smiled. Then, he noticed Akira smiling in his sleep. "I wonder what he's dreaming about." He asked, caressing Akira's face. Then, an idea struck him. He can use his powers.  
  
He placed his hands over Akira's head and closed his eyes, and eluded Akira's thoughts.  
  
0i0i0i0i0i0  
  
(A/n: Rukawa's thoughts for this part will be expressed in )  
  
"You can call me Akira." Akira said. Candle light lightened his face, making his eyes more expressive than it can ever be. Kaede stared at the person before him, at loss for words.  
  
He's actually dreaming of what happened this dinner?   
  
Kaede thought for a while. He's very unused to this, or at least even keeping up with a normal conversation with people. Akira is still looking at him. Akira's eyes bore into his for what seemed to be a minute, waiting for him to at least speak.  
  
Damn it! Don't remind me of what happened a while ago. That was very  
unlikely of the so-called Rukawa Kaede, the ice prince!   
  
Kaede bit his lower lip. He saw this once at Kenji's (Fujima) movie collection. What was the reply of the girl...? Damn it, that movie was romantic! Ah, the hell, I won't lose my only friend just because of that! What was the girl's reply?!!!! Oh...  
  
"You can also call me Kaede..." He said, his voice very soft that it was almost unheard by Akira. He was very unsure by that response. Well, what do you expect by an as-cold-as-ice-boy? Akira smiled.  
  
Unlike all smiles, which he hated, that smile was different. It was a true smile, reflecting all the emotions Akira was feeling that time.  
  
Why on earth will he dream of what happened a while ago? It's embarrassing  
enough already!   
  
"Well then, Kaede, let's eat our dinner. I cooked this especially for you, so you can recover sooner. We'll go to the hospital tomorrow, right?" He said, smiling yet once more. Kaede wants to reflect the smile back, but, he being he, he just nodded, and ate his dinner.  
  
And once more, the ants on the Rukawa residence feasted.  
  
0i0i0i0i0i0i0  
  
Rukawa placed his hands away from Akira's head. He blushed. OK. So that was not a very nice idea. He spotted a blot of black as he stretched. Which reminds him...?  
  
He gasped. He forgot about the cult. Now, his father will surely get mad! Damn it! Why does bad luck happen at the most hated times? Now his father will get angry, and he can not even play basketball!  
  
Disregarding the thought, he went back to his sleep. Well, we will deal with father tomorrow. He thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
0o0o0o0o0 (Yippee! January 3)  
  
It's raining outside. The sun hadn't waked up yet, and perhaps it will never wake up for this day. People in the place had expected that already, the weather forecast had already announced it earlier this week.  
  
Inside one of the houses in Shohoku, there were two lads sleeping and one on the window sill, out in the cold, all wet, and furiously knocking. Tired of knocking, he used what the cult is known for: mental telepathy. /God damn it, Rukawa Kaede! Wake up! /  
  
As if on cue, our dear hero woke up. He looked around. Weirdly, no one was there. He was about to go back to his dear slumber when he heard knocks behind him. He turned around, just to see an all wet Fujima Kenji.  
  
/Kenji? /  
  
/Yes it's me, are you blind? Will you please open the door because someone might actually think that I'm a thief! /  
  
/But... I can't.../  
  
/Because you're so sleepy, ne? Or maybe because Sendoh held you as a prisoner in there. I know that Sendoh is staying in there, don't ask me how, but what in the many districts of Kanagawa and the big number of half bloods here in Shohoku is he doing in your room?/  
  
/Ah... You see, I got a sprain yesterday. /  
  
/A what? /  
  
/A sprain. /  
  
/I know, I heard you, but you have a sprain? You've got to be kidding! /  
  
/No. I'm not kidding. That's why I didn't attend the ceremony last night. That also explains why Akira is here in my room, you pervert. /  
  
/OK! Fine! But will you please open the door now because I might get pneumonia! /  
  
Kaede shrugged. He stretched a while, and nudged Akira. He hated to do this, but he's very well sure that Akira can understand. Akira is a light sleeper, so he woke up almost immediately.  
  
"You need anything, Rukawa-kun?" He asked. He smiled at the boy on the bed. "I think someone's on the door." He said, although you know that he's pretty sure about it. Akira nodded as he went downstairs, stretching.  
  
And boy was he surprised to see a fuming, wet Fujima Kenji on the doorsteps.  
  
"Ah, Good morning, Fujima-san." He greeted, trying to be oblivious to the fact that Fujima is all wet and real angry. Fujima reflected a short greeting and rushed upstairs, to Rukawa's bedroom.  
  
Akira just stared at Fujima; he seems to know the house well. He shrugged, plopping down on one of the couches in the living room. That talk must be very important that Fujima will risk his health outside just to talk to Rukawa. Oh, well, whatever might that be, it's none of his business.  
  
0o0o0o0  
  
Kaede sighed. Mist formed above his mouth. What a long week this will be. He can not walk anywhere without anyone accompanying him, no roaming around, he can not use his bike, and the worst thing is... NO BASKETBALL.  
  
He sighed again, making more mist. Such boredom, which is what it is called. Damn.  
  
He was surprised when he heard his bedroom door opening. There stood a very wet Fujima. "There are towels and a t-shirt on my cabinet." He said, straightening himself. Kenji nodded as he got a plain white t-shirt and stripped off his wet shirt.  
  
"What brought you here?" He can not help but ask the other boy. Fujima, who was still drying his hair with a towel, replied. "Your dad is mad as hell yesterday. Or maybe this morning. Hell, you should have seen his face!" Fujima said at the confused Kaede.  
  
"He's mad?" He asked, wondering at why on Earth his father will be angry. It's just the first time he did not attend the meeting all his life! Can't he just let it pass away? Fujima stared at the boy who was looking very confused.  
  
"It's true. I don't know why, but it seems like that father of yours is fuming about Christians and rebellions."  
  
The phrase did not register in his mind, only the word /Christian/ did. In that case, then maybe his father is indeed that fox who appeared mysteriously in front of him the other day. He bit his lower lip.  
  
"Oh, well, you better recover soon. That way, maybe you can attend the meetings sooner. Don't worry, I promise I'll tell your father sooner or later." Fujima said. With that he went out of the bedroom. Kaede was about to sleep when he heard another opening of the door. "By the way, Rukawa- kun, can I get some snacks downstairs?" He asked. Kaede nodded, and went back to sleep.  
  
0o0o0o0o0  
  
Akira watched the mist forming under his breath. He sighed for the umpteenth time. "Geez, Fujima-san, I never knew that you eat so much." He said, pulling on a joke. Fujima smiled. "Hmp, that's what you get for letting me wait for a long time outside." He said as he got another cracker. The cracker wasn't given a chance to pray for his dear life because the blue-eyed goblin already ate him.  
  
Akira watched Kenji as he put the cracker in his mouth. Suddenly, he remembered something he was asking himself a while ago. "You seem to know this place very well, ne? Do you go here often?" Kenji paled. OK. So, he was not expecting that question at all. He never knew that Akira will notice that anyway.  
  
"Yes, as you had expected, I often go here. My house is just three houses away. You know that green house. You can go there if you want to." Kenji said as he smiled at Akira.  
  
Akira raised a brow. And he thought that Fujima lives in Shoyo, and not Shohoku. "But who owns that house, near the pond?" Akira asked another question. He knows that Fujima's house is right beside the pond, they use to walk Fujima home.  
  
/Shit! Kaede! God damn it, wake up! /  
  
/What again?!/  
  
/What do I tell him? /  
  
/?/  
  
/He's asking why we have a house here, and what the house near the lake is! /  
  
/Do'aho. Tell him that the house in the lake is also your house, your father's house to be exact, while the green house is where your mother lives. If he asks you about where you really stay, tell him that you live in one house for a week and at the other for the next week. /  
  
/That was long. /  
  
/Do'aho/  
  
/You should talk that way more often, Kaede. /  
  
/.../  
  
"HELLO! Earth to Fujima Kenji? Are you still alive?" Akira asked, waving his sandwich in front of Kenji. Kenji glared at the boy in front of him, taking the sandwich away. "That house is my mom's. The house that you guys walked me home is my dad's. You see, my parents are separated. I stay with my mom for a week and my dad for the other... so I stay in three houses. The other is the Shoyo's dorm, which I stay at for winter. So do not be so suspicious."  
  
"I'm not suspicious!" Akira answered defensively. Kenji waved at his hands, disregarding what the other said. He got up, remembering what he promised Kaede. "Ja, Akira, I need to do something."  
  
Akira stared at the disappearing figure. Then, he remembered that he should be doing something important as well. He shrugged, and got up, only to be followed by a small blot of black. He stopped, and picked up the little kitten. "Fuyu, they say that a black cat is bad luck. On one side, it's true. But on the brighter side, you're so lucky."  
  
If only Akira could understand a cat's facial expression, he could've seen that Fuyu raised his brows.  
  
0o0o0o0o0  
  
"Rukawa-kun! Could you please hold still! God knows how hard this is!"  
  
"Whoever told you that you need to do that, Sendoh? Just... Stop it!"  
  
"That was thirteen words, longer than the usual."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Ouch! Don't kick me!"  
  
:-) OK, me and my green thoughts. If ever you also are green minded, stop it now, because I already told you that this is not lemon. Poor Sendoh here was just bandaging Rukawa's foot, because it got wet. Do you want full details? Huh? Fine.  
  
0o0o0o0  
  
Rukawa is bored. Rukawa is very bored. Rukawa is very, very bored. Stop this bullshit now, you stupid authoress, or I'm going to kill you. Fine.  
  
To cut it short, he is bored. Staying at bed, what he thought was good, is definitely BO-RING! So what could a sprained person do? Walking would be  
the obvious answer, but he does not want to risk in with the pain.  
  
As if wanting to get him jealous, Fuyu walked across the room, hopping all the way. (Go figure out how.) He sped across the room, somersaulting and  
all. As I said, go figure out how.  
  
Kaede glared at the kitten, which, after running around and rolling Kaede's basketball around, had something like a malicious smile in his pussy face  
features.  
  
He sat up, all the while glaring at the black cat that still had that "stupid malicious smile", as quoted. Kaede inhaled deeply, and placed the uninjured foot on the floor. He placed the injured foot a few inches beside  
it.  
  
Slowly, he stood up, placing his weight on his left, uninjured foot. He gripped at the near desk for support, in case it might hurt like hell just  
like how it was in his first year in Tomigaoka [1].  
  
However, things had changed. When he placed part of his weight on the  
right, injured foot, there was pain, but not as painful as how it was  
before. He almost raised a brow in surprise.  
  
Glad with what happened, he walked downstairs, limping. I didn't say that  
there was no pain at all, right?  
  
He went his way to the kitchen, feeling a sudden hunger. Imagine his  
surprise when he saw Akira, blindfolded, holding a pitcher of water.  
  
/OK, what the hell's on Akira's mind again? / Rukawa thought to himself, somewhat wishing that a telepathic person might hear the question thrown to  
the air. Unfortunately, there was no telepathic person very near him in  
order for him to hear the question.  
  
Then, Rukawa noticed something. Akira's hair was not at its usual style. It  
was hanging limply at Akira's forehead.  
  
Kaede grabbed this opportunity, Akira blindfolded, to stare at the angelic  
face for a while.  
  
Kaede was too mesmerized by staring at the angelic face to notice that this stupid, eternally smiling, angelic faced porcupine was heading towards him.  
Tripping towards him might be the better word.  
  
Kaede was able to side step, but that didn't save his bandaged foot from  
getting wet of err...lemon juice.  
  
0o0o0o0  
  
"I swear, Akira, if you don't get finished with this at a minute, I'll kill you."  
  
"You should be pleased, Kaede, that I am doing this for you."  
  
"I am not pleased after you spilled that liquid over my foot."  
  
"Do you really think that I didn't get wet with my own juice?"  
  
So, I think that you already know what happened to our two dear heroes.  
  
After the nerve-wrecking fight of the two, they are finally ready to go to the hospital for a check-up.  
  
0o0o0o0  
  
The hospital room was cold. The air conditioner was set for ten degrees Celsius, and it was raining cats and dogs outside. Kaede had his chin on his left hand, and had a little pout in his little lips, which made Akira think that he is cute. Akira was sitting next to Kaede, grinning like a green-minded maniac that he is.  
  
Soon enough, a doctor went in.  
  
Kaede turned to the direction of the opening door, just to see a man in his early forty's wearing what a doctor usually wears. His hair was dark brown, and he looks just like Fujima. Kaede blinked twice and squinted hard to see if what he was thinking is true.  
  
Boy was he right. He saw this person on Kenji's room. He was there in the photo frame, carrying a nine-year-old Kenji and beside him was a twenty- nine-year old woman. This person is Kenji's father, Fujima Hiro, a member of the cult.  
  
Kaede stared at the man, who was talking with Akira, but once in a while would glance at him meaningfully, as if wanting to tell him something. Hiro was just like everyone in the cult: good looking, poised, intelligent, and has a mysterious aura. He has the almost translucent, pale skin and the glassy blue eyes: the trademarks of the cult members.  
  
Suddenly, a voice sort of whispered to him.  
  
/Are you already telepathic? /  
  
Kaede instantly knew who that was. /Yes. /  
  
/I'm wondering how the hell you, the son of the leader, got a sprain. /  
  
/It was an accident. /  
  
/Then, may I... /  
  
The next thing Kaede knew, the doctor was in front of him, examining the sprained foot. The man glanced at him, and smiled.  
  
/Can I...?/  
  
/Uh... yes/  
  
Kaede did not let Dr. Fujima to finish his sentence. Dr. Fujima thought that Kaede already understood what he meant, so he continued his intentions: namely healing Kaede's foot the cult's way.  
  
Fujima Hiro let out an invisible force that seemed to heal Kaede's sprain. No non-cult member can see it: but nevertheless, some gifted people can feel that there is something going on. Akira is one of those rare people, and he knows that there is something happening that should not be. Hiro then let go of the sprained foot. Kaede sighed with relief as he felt his injury heal. Akira narrowed his eyes. This day is really weird.  
  
"Well, let's see, Rukawa, try to walk with your right foot." Rukawa nodded and stood up, first stepping on with his left foot followed by the right foot. It did not hurt.  
  
'Now there is really something weird. I'm beginning to hate this day. This is really weird.' Akira thought as he bowed to the doctor. "Thank you, Fujima-sensei. How much would it cause?"  
  
"No, don't worry, Sendoh, no cash payments. I did not do anything at all." Fujima said as he smiled at the teenager. 'Liar.' Sendoh thought. Unknown to him, the person beside him can read his thoughts.  
  
And that certain person is getting more and more nervous every moments passing by.  
  
0o0o0o0  
  
Kaede can be very nervous, and now he is very nervous that he can have high blood pressure or heart attack. But that incident is nowhere near. Want to know what happened? Try to prod through Kaede's memory. But in case you can't, it's just like this:  
  
After being stuck under the rain for almost one hour, the two friends had finally gone home, just to see Touya Rukawa home. He is angry: very, very, very, very angry. Akira did not know what it was all about, but Rukawa-san is angry that he talked to his son for about thirty minutes.  
  
Akira does not need to use his keen hearing: they were shouting. On the first three quarters of the fight, the only one shouting was Touya. But after twenty two and a half minutes, Kaede was also shouting. It seems like his new best friend had already been pushed to the edge of his patience.  
  
Akira bit his lower lip. He can not find any reason on why the two of them were fighting: unless it was because of him. Maybe he did abuse their kindness, thinking that he sprained Rukawa and bought him a kitten full of bad luck. He just has to leave. Heart full of guilt, Akira went to the guest room to pack his bags. Maybe he'll just go hide somewhere else.  
  
After the fight with his father, Kaede was surprised to see Akira with his packed bags. His breathing stopped, just like his crushed heart. "Akira? Where are you going?" He asked as he tried to stop himself from boxing his father's face.  
  
"I'm leaving now, Rukawa-kun. Thank you for the free lodging and food." Akira said with a warm smile. He waved and went outside, getting a cab. Kaede stared at the spiky-haired entering the cab. Before the cab went to the direction of the nearest port station, Akira waved goodbye.  
  
Kaede felt his eyes being pricked by a thousand needles. He never felt this before: it was something new to himself. But he did not give a damn: what he wants is to follow that certain person who is planning to go to Okinawa.  
  
Touya stared at his son. He never saw Kaede scream before. But that was not the point: he never saw him CRY before. What the..? Why is his son crying? This is not supposed to be happened: Not history should be repeated! He knows this scene before: it was HIS story. And it was also like this before... him and Sakura...  
  
The next thing he knew, his son was going to the direction of the door. He should protect his only memory of Sakura from the harm of being cursed to death by the cult... He gripped tight on Kaede's wrists. "Where do you think are you going?" Touya asked, his eyes fiery blue. Kaede glared at his father back. "Wherever I'm going, it's none of your business!"  
  
However, Touya is much more powerful than his son. "No! You stay here. Go back to your room, NOW!"  
  
Kaede can feel his father's angry-mometer rise. And he can feel his father controlling him. Even if it is against him, he went to his room.  
  
0o0o0o0  
  
A/N: Yay! I'm happy I finished one chapter! The other chapters of fanfics are coming soon, I am already halfway the chapters of all of my unfinished fics...  
  
[1] I'm just putting this spoiler scene here... Rukawa had a sprain with the game against the alumni players of Tomigaoka when he was still thirteen... I don't know if it did happen, though. As I told you, it's just a made-up scene... 


	9. Chapter 8: Accident

Title: Cults and Crime organization

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine.

Pairing: Senru

Genre and Rating: Romance/Supernatural and PG-13

0o0o0o0

Touya stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. So far, there were three major cracks, and a lot of minor cracks that he will not mind to count. There is a big spider web, and there are two spider web that are almost invisible. He had to squint to be able to see them.

Touya sighed. That night, he ate dinner alone. Kaede did not go out of his room. It seems like his son is sleeping. Touya sat up and went out of his room. His steps echoed through the hall as he made his way to Kaede's room.

There seems no sound coming from the room on the first sight, but, if one will put his ears on the wooden door, he can hear a slight sound of guitar-strumming.

Touya listened more. This song is familiar, he heard it at the car radio before. This is one of the songs of those silly rock bands…

Yes, he remembered. He pressed his ears more as he listened to Kaede sing and play the guitar, but it suddenly stopped, as if Kaede sensed that someone was listening. Touya stood up straight rigidly, so he can disappear easily once his son opens the door.

"Fuyu…" A cold voice inside called. Touya raised an eyebrow. Is his son talking to someone? Maybe he had gone insane…

"Meow!"

The kitten surprised him. He stared at the kitten. It has black, silky coat and has dark blue freaky eyes that look like it can kill him anytime. Its fur on its back rise, and it stood in a rigid stunt, ready for action.

"Fuyu… are you going to get in?" Kaede asked, irritated.

Touya knocked on the door.

Kaede stiffened as he heard the knock. Can Fuyu possibly knock? Fuyu can jump, somersault, run and roll with the basketball, (figure that one out, as I told you) but knock?

That would be his father.

0o0o0

Akira stared outside the cab's window. The crystal salty water in the side of his eyes are threatening to fall, yet, he just can't cry in this cab, not while someone can see him…

No, not this time..

He stared at the clouds. There are ponies, there are flowers. He stared at the clouds at the farther right. There was a flower, too, with a butterfly. Then, there is this new cloud which neared the butterfly cloud, chasing it.

And then…

And then, when the cat cloud touched the butterfly cloud, they combined, forming a fox… The fox ran to the flower cloud, and combined with it…

Forming Kaede…

His foxy eyes, his kissable lips, his elegant nose, his silky messy hair…

Personified in a single cloud…

"No, no…" Akira murmured to himself as he closed his eyes. The driver of the cab stared at him as if he just got from a mental hospital or what. Maybe he did. He got madly in love in just two to three days.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" The cab driver asked the boy staring out at the clouds. Akira turned to the cab driver. He tried his best to smile, but he can't.

"Looks like you broke up with your girl friend. Or maybe… boy friend?" The driver smiled a meaningful smile and gazed at Sendoh. Sendoh only smiled. "Not really…"

"…And, you are also running away of a responsibility that you wish weren't yours. It takes away too much of your personal life and morality…"

Akira sweat dropped. 'Is this guy a member of…' He wasn't done thinking when the cab driver spoke again. "… but beware, young lad. You know that your boyfriend's family is very weird. They're hiding something, that's why his father acted that way…"

Akira sighed, annoyed. Now he knows what Kaede feels when he predicts what Kaede is thinking. "But you know what, your boyfriend is cute, and therefore a magnet among men and women alike… He's my type…"

Akira is now annoyed. "Shut up."

0o0o0

"The airplane for Okinawa is now leaving." The speaker of the airport announced, making a lot of people rush out of the cafes. This includes a certain teen-ager who was so busy watching the NBA play-offs a while ago.

Akira hurried, dragging with him his large bag and a black jacket. He bumped to a lot of people, but he could care less. He is still heart broken, confused and vulnerable, and he needs something where he can divert his attention to.

Akira slid into his seat number and slept.

Maybe he can just drift off to wonderland, where he can be swallowed by infinite darkness…

Where he can forget his problems…

0o0o0 (See author's notes for the next scene)

Akira woke up with a weird smell drifting in the air. His nose is trained to smell the faintest odor. When he turned to the direction of the smell, he gasped. Fire.

Just on cue, the flight attendant's voice was heard on the speaker. "Due to unpredicted circumstances, the left wing of the airplane is on fire. Please remain calm as you get your parachutes. Thank you."

It was pure chaos. Everyone rushed to get their parachutes. Everyone is pushing. All of them wanted to save their own lives. Akira, however, remained calm. He made his way to get his parachute.

When he got one, he returned to his seat. He hopes they can land… or something.

However, the condition worsened. Because of fear, a lot of people already jumped off the plane, only to land on Pacific's raging waves.

"This is getting worse. Aren't you guys going to land or something?" Akira asked a flight attendant. "We are having technical problems, sir. We can't just land."

The remaining people are now glued in their seats. All of them are praying for their safety. Akira went near the door. This is it. It is now or never.

"You guys have lifesavers, right? There is an island to land to. You have to jump NOW."

However, they are still praying for their safety. They are all afraid to jump. "Guys! Jump now!" He said hysterically.

The plane is now hopeless…

Akira jumped. Seven seconds after Akira jumped from the plane, it exploded.

0o0o0

Touya and Kaede weren't the kind of people that will shout at each other when they are angry, or make impolite comments at each other. That is the reason why their dinner is too silent.

No one made a single noise, except Fuyu. Fuyu is still busy purring at his master's foot.

Kaede grunted. He moved his right foot a little, telling him to move away, yet careful so not to hurt the kitten. However, Fuyu did not budge.

Touya continued eating. He is used to Kaede's silent treatment. However, there is something that he fears…

Kaede now has his power, therefore, he has a greater tendency to rebel. Without his powers, he is already rebellious… so he is really doubtful on what will happen.

Touya finished eating. He got up and got his bowl. "See you later, at midnight, Kaede."

When Touya went up his room, Kaede sighed. He can feel that something wrong happened to Akira. He is more restless than before…

After a few minutes, Kaede finally finished eating. He went to the sink and washed his and his father's bowls.

He tried going upstairs, but there was a force that seemed to tell him to open the TV. Even Fuyu seemed restless. Kaede shrugged as he went to the sofa and turned the TV on.

0o0o0

Touya tossed and turned in his bed. He knows there is something wrong going on, but he just can't put it in words. Kaede is still downstairs, so what could get wrong?

Finally, he quitted. He kicked the blanket off his bed in annoyance. That was when he heard the news from the TV, which he immediately identified as the source of the incoming problem.

"There was a plane crash a while ago. It is plane 789, a plane bound to land in Okinawa. The plane exploded mid-air above an island in Okinawa. There are rescuers searching around the site where the plane exploded. For more details…"

0o0o0

Akira opened his eyes, only to see a pack of wolf looking at their dinner, which, unfortunately, would be him. He gasped. This could be the end of his life…

"God… help me…"

Akira closed his eyes tight. He never wanted this to be the end of his life, but…

The next thing he saw was a man in his twenties fighting with the wolves.

0o0o0

A/N:

(Crashing airplane scene) I am not used to writing disaster scenes… a reason why I had to stop writing this fanfic for a while. I thought it would be a complete mess up, and it would destroy the fanfic… But I knew I had to continue this fanfic. A lot of readers weren't exactly happy with what I did (stopping writing in this fanfic, CACO), so I know I have to finish it. I've gone this far, right? Stopping here would put all my efforts in vain.

Sorry for all the people that I might have displeased or disappointed.

This chapter is pretty short, something like a warm-up for writing again. It's as short as the second chapter… But it's eventful. Right?

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9: Guilt burns the soul

Title: Cults and Crime Organizations

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine.

Pairing: Senru

Brief Summary of what had happened so far:

Kaede is the son of a leader of a cult, while Akira has to inherit a crime org. As the son of the leader, Kaede has to inherit it, too, and he shall receive his powers when he turns fifteen. Akira hates to inherit the organization, so he ran away.

He stayed at Kaede's place for two days (?). This is the time that they realize they like each other (and took a lot of chapters in this fanfic, too). However, Touya, Kaede's father, found out that they had feelings for each other. He fought with Kaede in order to 'prevent history from repeating'. Akira went away, and his plane crashed…

Important Note: In case you were wondering about their dinner last night… At first, it said that Touya ate dinner alone, and then a few scenes later they were eating. They ate dinner two times that night… (We always do that.) Actually, it's more like a midnight snack…

Chapter 9:

The full moon can be seen clearly in the middle of the forest, but the only thing that Akira can see is his savior fighting with the wolves. He can not remember how long he had been staring at him. He moved so graceful. He looked like he was dancing even though he is fighting with the wolves.

Then, the man jumped and grabbed wolf from the distance. He grabbed a knife and killed it. After a while, all the other wolves retreated.

Akira sat up and gasped. It was the most beautiful fight scene he had ever witnessed in his whole life. Then, the man with the dark hooded coat leaned over him.

"The next time you are being attacked by wolves, just look out for the leader. If you kill him, all the other wolves will retreat."

Akira can only nod with his mouth open wide. He can only gape at the man in front of him. He has a nice body, just like the body of a fighter. The only thing he can see is the man's eyes… blue foxy eyes…

He gasped. This dream is too familiar. And those eyes… they remind him of "… Kaede?" He did not control his mouth from saying the name of the one he loved. However, when the man put his hood down, Akira realized that he was in Okinawa, not in Kanagawa.

The man looked at him, surprised. "Huh? How did you know that my name is Kaede?" Akira smiled as he rubbed his nape. "Um… You're eyes reminded me of someone… I thought you were him."

The man shrugged. "My name is Suzuki Kaede. Anyway, you look like you have nowhere to go. Were you aboard the crashing airplane?"

Akira nodded. "Yes… but…"

Suzuki smiled at Akira. "Were you able to get your clothes?"

Akira bit his lip as he shook his head. Suzuki shrugged. "You can stay at my house if you want. I live alone, anyway. You can help me, right?"

Akira smiled. "Yes… Suzuki-san. Um… Suzuki-san… can I ask you a favor?" Suzuki shrugged. "As long as it has nothing to do with money, maybe I can help."

Akira smiled. "Can you not tell anybody that I came from the crashed plane?"

Suzuki shrugged. "Sure."

0o0o0

Touya gasped. Akira was planning to go to Okinawa, right?

His steps are the only things that he can hear, since Kaede seemed to have turned the TV off. He rushed to the living room. "Kaede!"

He was greeted by a Kaede staring at the television. There were no more sounds as the news showed the names of the people who were aboard the crashing plane. Touya gasped as he saw the name "Sendoh Akira" one of the dead people.

He should be happy… but he isn't.

Why? He had this feeling that Akira is still alive. And he knows that Kaede can feel it, too.

Touya bit his lower lip. He had been tested too, when he had just received his powers. His father told him to leave Sakura.

Yes, he passed. But there was a weird feeling lingering in his heart: a feeling that he has nothing left to feel.

'Will this be the start of Kaede's hell?'

0o0o0

Kaede gasped. "No…" a weird voice escaped from his throat. He can't believe the TV. There is this deep feeling in him that is saying that Akira is still alive. He is just out there, waiting to be rescued…

He took a deep shaky breath. 'Akira is not yet dead…' This thought echoed in his mind, over and over again until he got irritated with it.

Then, he felt a heavy and firm grip on his shoulder. "Let's go now, Kaede. It's near midnight."

There was still this deep confusion in his mind, but he followed his dad. He can sense that everything else will go wrong if he will fight with his father now.

'Yes, nothing will go wrong tonight… because Akira is still alive.' Another thought repeated itself over and over in his mind again. Kaede can only curse it under his breath.

"Stop it, my head is aching." He growled to the voice in his mind. It was very soft. He did not want his father to hear it… but heck, no sound in this house can escape his father's ears.

All Touya do can curse in his mind. He can answer his own question now: Yes, this is the start of Kaede's hell.

0o0o0

Akira bowed his head a little so he can go inside Suzuki's house. It is just a small cottage: The living room and the dining room is in one room. The kitchen is separated by a divider. Then, a little room, not bigger than thirty-six feet squared, is separated by a simple door.

"This is my small house. Make yourself comfortable… I live alone here. You can stay as long as you want, just make sure you're going to help me."

Akira nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Suzuki-san."

Suzuki shrugged. "Yeah, you've thanked me a hundred times a while ago… you don't even know where you're going to sleep. I only have one bed, so you're going to sleep at the floor."

Akira smiled at him. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor, Suzuki-san. Thank you for letting me stay."

Suzuki grumbled again. "Hadn't I told you that I hate being thanked over and over again?" Akira smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his nape. "Oh… sorry."

"OK… we better sleep now. It's near midnight already. Come, follow me in the bedroom…"

0o0o0

As if the plane that Akira rode crashed to the Pacific Ocean isn't enough, Kaede had to be faced with another problem. All the people of the cult were staring at him. Maybe they heard from Fujima-san of what happened…

Or maybe they have the perception of what will happen.

Whatever it was, Kaede is now feeling irritated. True, he never cared if all the girls were staring at him… lusting for him publicly, but this is another case. Being stared upon by blue-eyed people wearing dark-hooded coats, to the point that you can see nothing but their eyes, is hard enough… And being stared upon warily by them is the worst thing Kaede ever experienced publicly.

They all made way as he and his father, who were late, by the way, walked to the altar. It seemed that all of them were talking in their minds. Kaede can hear them. They are speaking all at once, and it's making his head ache.

He closed his eyes as he followed his dad to the altar, but the feeling of being stared upon suspiciously and the voices in his head did not fade away. He wanted it to disappear… but…

Soon, they reached the altar. Kaede opened his eyes as he stepped up the altar. His father decided that he should participate in an offering ceremony that night. Their next victim is a nine-year old girl.

Kaede can still feel the anger for his father that he felt when they offered a boy for the new year. He himself can't believe that he will do this to a girl tonight.

He wanted to back out. Then, he felt heavy eyes all over him again. True, heavy eyes were already staring at him since he arrived at the lake, but they got heavier… and angrier. It felt like they were saying: Do that ceremony now or you're not going to get out of here alive.

Touya felt it, too. He cleared his throat. All the members stopped staring at Kaede. Kaede can sigh lightly…

"Kaede, do this now, if you don't want Akira to really die."

Kaede did not hear any voice through his ears, but he knows that it came from his father. He turned to his father, who was looking at him intently, as if daring him to run away.

But then, there is this thing that was bugging him- telling him that Akira is still alive. What his father said only confirmed this. He should be happy, but he isn't… he knows that the cult can torture Akira if he will not follow their commands…

Kaede turned his back to his father… He only memorized the first few lines of the curse… And truth be told, he definitely does not want to do this at all. Who wants to kill a girl?

"Kaede!"

Another firm command from his father was thrown to his direction. His shoulders jerked in surprise as he heard his father's voice. He bowed his head and nodded.

He wore the dark coat that was set for the ceremony that night… For the heir of the cult to wear. His hands were trembling as he wore it.

He then cleared his throat. He turned to the direction of the altar table, just to see an innocent looking girl lying on it. The girl's eyes are closed, and there were tears trickling down her cheeks. She is trembling…

Kaede stared at her. All she can feel for the child is pity. He can't possibly kill her!

Kaede was too busy looking at the child that he didn't notice that his father is going to his direction. Touya grabbed Kaede's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"What the hell are you doing? Start the ceremony now! We're five minutes behind schedule!" Touya said as he stared at Kaede's eyes. They were filled with pity for the child.

Touya held on Kaede's shoulder harder. "Look, Kaede. Akira is still alive. If you don't do this damned thing… He's going to die."

This took Kaede's attention. Touya saw this. "So what, Kaede? This girl's life or Akira's life?"

Kaede stared at his robe and a knife with weird signs. Akira or the girl?

He tightened his grip on the knife. He turned to his father and nodded.

0o0o0

All he can feel is the nervousness and the guilt. But what can he do? He is just a beginner in the cult: he can't run away, they're going to catch him, he can't protect himself… How can he protect the child and Akira?

The weird chants now began, forcing Kaede to do what he was supposed to do. He can still remember the first few lines…

At first, the weird words that he was saying sounded weird and awkward, but when he came to the part that he barely knew, it came out like a flow. It felt like he already memorized this part of the cant. It felt like he wasn't controlling his mouth already.

He raised his arms and looked up the sky, just like how his father does. Everyone continued doing what they were supposed to do, and it actually looked like it was all rehearsed.

They raised their hands to the sky, and then bowed, their arms still in front of them. When they raise their heads, their arms move counter clockwise and stops for a few seconds… And will repeat again.

Even the movement of their mouths were all the same. It was freaky.

Kaede got powder from a bowl, which was lying next to the child. He threw it to the child in a graceful move. The child coughed a little. Then, the process was uncontrollable…

Kaede wanted to stop… But he can't.

It felt like he wasn't controlling his body.

Kaede gasped inwardly as he watched his arms move weirdly… it just won't stop. He struggled to stop speaking the weird language… but he still won't. His eyes can only open wide as he watched his body move. Wherever he looked, he can only see the same thing: men looking so evil, with dark hooded coats and cold blue eyes, doing the same thing over and over again…

It actually scared him.

Then, everyone stopped chanting. They all knelt down in one fluid motion. They put their arms around them, just like they were hugging their own body.

Kaede watched in horror as his hand grabbed the knife and stabbed the child in the abdomen. The blood spilled to his face…

His mouth chanted again… and all the cult members continued doing the same movement over and over again. And then, their chanting faded…

Kaede gasped inwardly. He had stopped chanting, too, and his hands were scooping inside the girls body… Everyone stopped as Kaede took his first gulp of human blood.

His hands were still in the scoop position, but only sloped, so to let the blood of the girl flow to his mouth. The first drops trickled to his pale cheeks, but his hands adjusted itself so the drops of blood will fall to his mouth.

Kaede wanted to push his hands away, but he can't. He wanted to step backwards so he can not take the blood, but he can't. He wanted to shut his mouth so he can not drink the blood, but he can't…

He felt warm liquid trickle down his cheeks as his mouth came contact with the iron-taste of blood.

This was the time when he felt that he can control his body again. He stumbled backwards as he tried to push his hands away… In this vain attempt to stop the blood from flowing to his mouth, he tripped, causing him to fall to the hard, cemented floor.

His father, who was at his back, caught him before his back can touch the floor. Kaede was still in a shock when his father whispered to him.

"Welcome to the real cult, Kaede."

0o0o0

Akira groaned as he felt constant tugging at his shoulders. When he opened his eyes, he saw familiar looking blue eyes.

"Wake up, sleepy head. I promised to let you stay here as long as you help me." A firm voice said. That was when he remembered: he was in Okinawa, not in Kanagawa. He was in Suzuki Kaede's house, not in Rukawa Kaede's house.

He yawned as he stretched his arms. "Good morning, Suzuki-san!"

Suzuki crumpled his nose. "Good morning too, Akira. You can eat your breakfast now. Then don't forget to brush your teeth. I'll be waiting for you outside." He said as he stood up and went outside.

Akira pouted and placed his palm before his nose and mouth. He exhaled. "Hey, Suzuki-san, I do not have bad breath!" He shouted to the man outside. Suzuki shrugged.

"I know… Just brush your teeth."

Akira shrugged as he tried to stretch his whole body. He hurried to eat his breakfast, namely an egg and coffee. He then went to the comfort room, where he saw 2 tooth brushes at the counter. There was one with the name "Akira" pasted on it.

Following his instincts, he got the tooth brush with his name on it.

After a minute, he went out of the house. There, he saw Suzuki standing beside a lamp post. Suzuki greeted him with a nod. Akira greeted him with a smile. "So, where are we going, Suzuki-san?"

Suzuki shrugged. "Do you have any clothes other than the ones you're wearing?" Akira stared at the T-shirt, jacket and jeans that he's wearing. He sighed. "I used to. But it was at the plane."

Suzuki gave him the 'like duh' look. Akira 'ooh-ed'. "Suzuki shrugged. "Do you have any money? I can accompany you shopping if you have, but if you have none, I'm afraid I can only buy you a shirt and underwear. Money's tight…"

Akira shrugged at him. "I have my wallet, Suzuki-san. Don't worry." As they walked their way to the main town of the island…

They did not notice that there was a pair of red eyes looking… observing them.

0o0o0

There was rain that day, and the temperature is perfect for anyone to sleep. Anyone, that is, except the ones who are so mortified and guilty that they can't even close their eyes, for the fear to see the face of an innocent girl he had killed.

His hands have gone sweaty. He had been awake for more than twenty-four hours already… He knows he has to sleep, but the guilt he has inside just won't let him. The feeling that he had killed a child with his own hands…

He tried his best not to let the sobs escape from his lips, but they are too strong…

'How can dad live like he isn't doing anything immoral everyday… When every week he kills an innocent child?' This question repeated itself over and over again in his mind.

Suddenly, a black, soft thing climbed its way to his lap. He looked at it, and saw none other than the kitten, Fuyu. Fuyu continued climbing at him, struggling to climb Kaede's white shirt. After quiet a while, he reached his master's face.

"Are you hungry, Fuyu?" He asked the kitten. The kitten did not respond to him. He did not purr, or anything. The kitten just licked his face.

Kaede smiled at him. "Come, let's get something downstairs."

Kaede got the kitten at his chest and made his way downstairs. There, he saw his dad reading the newspaper. He served the cat its breakfast, and sat in a chair.

"You weren't able to get any sleep last night." His father said. Kaede did not mutter a word. Touya shrugged. He placed the paper aside and turned to Kaede's direction. "You have to get a nice sleep today… we're going to do something tonight."

Kaede bit his lip in order to prevent it from shivering. He closed his eyes in order for his tears to stop flowing… but they just won't.

"Dad…" He croaked. He wanted it to be his usual monotone, but it just won't. Touya just stared at his son. "How can you live like you are a nice man, almost admired by everybody, when you kill innocent children every week? How can you face people?"

Kaede can't prevent his anger from his dad from flowing now. "How can you live like that when you actually kill innocent people? I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one who killed my mother because you're a monster!"

Touya gasped at his son. "Kaede! What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Dad! The cult! How can you guys do this?" Kaede said as he stood up from his seat. His eyes are burning blue, demanding an answer.

Touya just sighed. "Are you feeling guilty of what you did last night, Kaede? It's normal at first. But after quiet a while, the guilty feeling will disappear."

Kaede stared at his dad, unbelieving of what he had said. "How can you do this? You are a monster! You are the worst person I know!" He stood up, and went upstairs.

After a while, Kaede got down with a bag. He grabbed the surprised Fuyu, who was eating.

"Kaede! Where are you going?" Touya asked, suddenly standing up from the sofa. Kaede stopped, and turned to him with a piercing glare. "I'm going to a place where I don't have to kill anybody!"

"Kaede!" Touya exclaimed. He ran after Kaede outside, but Kaede is faster. After he realized that he can not catch Kaede with simply running, he outstretched his arms with his hands opened, like stopping a car.

Kaede felt something strong pulling him back. When he turned his gaze to his dad, he saw a faint smoke shaped like a hand pulling him back to his father. It came from his father's hands.

There were a considerable number of people outside then. There were two elderly couples, three children playing, a housewife on her way to the grocery and a group of teenagers in around Kaede's age. Wherein, by the way, Sakuragi, Ryota and Mitsui are.

"Let go!" Rukawa shouted to his father back, which caught almost everybody's attention. They can not see the smoke that came from Touya's hands, and Touya is definitely a distance away from Kaede… So it is definitely weird for Kaede to say 'let go'.

Kaede closed his eyes and widely spread his right arm. A bright light came from his hand, which the other ordinary people around him saw as a faint light.

The light made it's way to his father's abdomen, pushing him a few meters away from where he really stood.

Kaede saw this opportunity to run.

0o0o0

Sakuragi gasped. Miyagi's eyes bulged and Mitsui almost peed on his pants. "Did you see that? There was a light that came from Rukawa's hand." Mitsui gasped as he leaned closer to his friends.

Ryota and Sakuragi nodded. They were all speechless.

Just then, Rukawa Touya regained his consciousness. He cursed when he realized that he just fainted.

There were numerous gasps that came from the people who saw everything. Then, Touya glared at all of them. "What the hell are you looking at?"

He challenged everyone as he raised his eyebrows at them.

Everyone ran to different direction.

0o0o0

A/N: Ninth chapter is now done. Not as long as my other fanfic chapters, but at least it's in the usual CACO length already…

There…

Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciated it.

Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. Please review.

(P.S.

**Jam**: I did not understand the e-mail ad that you gave to me... can you give it again (with the domain name)? Thank you! Glad you want to be my friend

**Blufox: **Now this chapter is the usual length of my chapters here in this fanfic. That's why I can update fastly here... and why it takes me ages to update my other fanfics like Crazy Love Webs, which takes twenty-four pages...

**Huey**: That driver isn't a member of the cult... Let's just say that there are a lot of psychic people in the world, and he is one of them.


End file.
